Help!
by kitkat2150
Summary: Something strange is happening to Gwen, she's acting different. not herself. Stealing cars, looting shops; Has she turned from good to bad? Can Ben get to her in time to save her? Find out. K might go to T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Gwen held her head in frustration. She couldn't get the voice whispering to her out of her head. "Please….stop" Gwen winced her eyes shut as tears slid down her cheeks. "Gwen?" She hears someone call out to her. She looked over to the entrance of the small bleak cave. "G-G-Go away" She shouted at them hunching herself into the corner.

"Gwen?" She saw his shadow coming closer and closer to her. "Gwen, please. Can we just talk?" He asked his shoes skidding over the dust on the floor. "Get out…of here" She told him wincing her eyes closed more.

"Gwen!" He sighed about to place a hand on her shoulder. In that instance her eyes glowed an extraordinary red colour. She got up and walked over to him as he backed away when he noticed her eyes change. "Gwen, please. I know you're in there?" He caressed her cheek but she snapped his hand away and grabbed his throat chucking him to the ground as she jumped ontop of him and began to strangle him.

He grabbed her wrists and punched her in the mouth making her let out an'oof' escape her mouth. He came over to her grabbing her by the back of the collar and trying to restrain her arms. She turned round and grabbed him pushing him back to the ground.

"Gwen, Stop" He told her as they wrestled to the opening of the cave. His head landed right on the edge giving Gwen the upper hand. He turned his head only now just realising how far they were away from ground.

At least 10 stories and on a cliff.

"Gwen?" He called out to her as she raised her bloodied fist. "I love you, Gwen" Gwen stared at him the rage dropping from her facial expression. "Wha-"

"I said I love you, I always have and I always will. I'm sorry this happened to you. This is all my fault" a tear trailed down his cheek. A tear ran down Gwen's cheek.

"B-B-Ben?" She looked down at him her eyes still red but fading fast. He smiled when he saw her beautiful green orbs staring down at him with tears in her eyes. "Ben?" the word escaped her lips as she collapsed to far over him and fell.

"GWEN!"


	2. The accident and sickness

**2 months earlier**

The two cousins sat there bored as they watched their friend/ co-worker throwing a tantrum whilst pacing the garage. The two sighed; Gwen placed her head on the table trying to get some sleep, which she had missed so dearly for the past couple of nights due to exams as Ben stared out the dusty window sipping his smoothie. "ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING?" Kevin growled at both of them bringing them back to reality. "Yep" Ben said looking over to his cousin who still had her head down on the table. She said something but her arms supporting her head muffled it.

"Then what did I just say?" Kevin crossed his arms. "I don't know, there was a lot of nagging" Ben said softly sipping his smoothie. Gwen said something but yet again her arms muffled it. "What was that?" Kevin asked looking at Gwen. "She said, 'something to do with your car?'" Ben finished off his smoothie and chucked it in the bin. "Well I'm glad my girlfriend was listening" Kevin smirked pretty proud of himself as Ben stood up. "She wasn't listening, she was guessing; I think you got it spot on by the way cuz" He smiled at her as she brought her left thumb up and gave him the thumbs up gesture without raising her head. Kevin frowned and returned back to his car. "Whatever" He said leaning against his car. "So you guys wanna go fight some aliens or what?" Kevin asked.

"Actually. I think I'm gonna take Gwen home" Ben said picking his keys up and walked over to her. "Common, Cuz. Time to go home" He shook her. "5 more minutes" Gwen mumbled raising her head up. Ben chuckled and shook his head helping her stand up. She leaned her head on his shoulder working on getting some more sleep whilst they walked. "you know you two are way too close" Kevin stated as Ben helped her into his car. Ben just chuckled. "You're just jealous cause she wants to spend way more time with me then you" Ben said. 'Beep, Beep…Beep, Beep' Kevin pulled out his plumber's badge. "Trouble?" Ben asked. "Meteorite" Kevin stated. "Then what are we waiting for?" Ben smiled and jumped in his car causing Gwen to wake up. She groaned then turned to him. "Where we going?" Gwen asked as Ben pulled out of the garage.

"Firstly, I'm dropping you off at your folks, secondly, me and Kevin are investigating a strange meteorite crash" Ben told her beginning to drive to her house. "How come you have to drop me off first, cant you do me second" Ben blushed by her wording but brushed it off believing she was too tired to notice. "No, you need to get some sleep" Ben told her.

"Ah, common Ben, Please?" She begged grabbing onto his arm giving him the puppy dog look. He sighed. "Fine" He stopped the car and turned round. "But if you fall asleep, I'm not waking you up" Gwen smiled. "Deal" She told him getting off his arm and rolling the window down letting the cool night air greet her face.

* * *

**crash site**

Kevin stared down at the red glowing asteroid. It came up to his hips and was three times as wide in diameter. "What took you so long?" Kevin growled as Ben got out of the car. Ben placed his hand up to his lips signalling him to be quiet. "Shh, Gwen's asleep and I don't want her to wake up" Ben walked over to the meteroit. "WHY THE HELL IS GWEN HERE?" Kevin yelled so loud it scared Ben. He face palmed his head as he heard the sounds of a car door opening and closing. "When did I fall asleep?" She asked shaking her head. "Right after you stuck your head out the window" Ben replied activating the ultimatrix and slamming the watch down.

"ARMADRILLO" Ben shouted at the top of his lungs. He placed his drill like hands to the centre of the large rock about to-

"WAIT" Gwen shouted catching Ben's attention.

"What?" He asked staring down at the girl. "we don't even know what that thing is yet, It could be dangerous" Gwen stated but Ben brushed it off. "The sooner we find out what it is, the sooner we can go home" Ben stated pulling his arms back down and drilling into it. He stopped when he hit the core and took a step back at the glowing light. Gwen couldn't help but stare.

"Wow" Her eyes widened at the glistening lights. "Can you find out what it is?" Armadrillo asked. Gwen turned back to the alien arching an eyebrow. "It could take some time, again it could be dangerous" Gwen stated taking a step back. "Whatever lets just take it and leave," Kevin stated absorbing his car and heading over to the rock placing his hand inside it about to remove the core. 'BANG' dozens of sharp glistening needles fired out. "NUH" Kevin ducked down as Armadrillo raced over to Gwen turning her round and covering her until the fire ceased.

"Nuh?" Kevin breathed out holding his head. "Is everyone okay?" He asked holding his head. "I think so," Armadrillo said slamming down the Ultimatrix and continuing to hold his cousin. "You okay, Gwen?" Kevin asked as she breathed out. "I-I-I think so?" She winced her eyes closed rubbed her head. Ben looked over to the left side of her neck and noticed one of the needles sticking out. He gently applied pressure to her back causing Gwen to question his intentions. "Just hold still," Ben told her as he pulled the needle out. "AHH" Gwen cringed and collapsed to the ground in pain. Kevin came over and inspected it. "Probably laced with poison. We should get her to a hospital" Kevin stated letting the armour slip away from him.

"N-N-No" Gwen stood up cringing and holding her shoulder. "I'm fine, I don't need to see a doctor" Gwen told them standing back up and holding her neck. Both Kevin and Ben turned to her and gave her the 'I know your lying' look. "like I said, it could be laced with poison" Kevin said walking over to her and grabbing her arm. "I feel fine," She told him trying to get away from him. Ben came over and broke the lock. "She said she's fine. Anyway its way past our curfew, I should really get home" Ben stated turning to Gwen. She nodded and walked back to the car. "Dude, she could die" Kevin said. Ben turned to him and gave him a 'no der' look. "Relax, I'm not taking her to the hospital" Ben whispered harshly and walked towards his car.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift home, Ben" She told him causing him to smile. He looked over to her and noticed she was scratching the side of her neck she also looked a lot paler. "Gwen, you okay?" He asked turning back to the road. "Y-Yeah, fine" Gwen told him scratching a little harder. Gwen watched as he passed her house causing her to arch an eyebrow.

"What's the big deal?" She asked as she looked over to him.

"Your sick, you need to go to the hospital," Ben told her. "But I'm fine" Gwen winced her eyes closed.

"No your not" Ben's eyebrows furrowed not wanting to argue with his cousin on this.

Gwen sighed knowing that she wasn't going to win.

* * *

**hospital**

"Okay Miss. Tennyson, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked gently. "T-This needle came out of a meteoroid and l-landed into my neck" Gwen said sitting down on the white bed. "Oh, that's strange" He said disbelieving her words. He turned to her neck and had a quick glance at it. There was a small black hole still bleeding with redness around it. "Have you been scratching this at all Miss. Tennyson?" He asked making Gwen gulp. "…Maybe" She told him. "Yes," Ben stated for her. "It seems like you having an allergic reaction from it" He felt her head. "we'll give you some antibiotics and clean your little injury up," He said walking over to the cupboard and pulling out a small bottle. "Take 1 of those every 7 hours and make sure you get some sleep, the allergic reaction looks like it's wearied you out" He smiled then went back over to the cupboards. "No that's what she usually looks like" Ben said yawning and coming over to his cousin. "Oh well then" He came back over to them with a pair of tweezers, an antiseptic bottle and a plaster. "I suppose a lot more sleep then" He told her. "You may just want to lay down for a minute Miss Tennyson" Gwen nodded and laid down on the bed. The Doctor placed his hand on her chin turning her head away then pulling her shirt down a little. He brought the tweezers nearer as she gulped. "Hmmm…."

"What?" Ben asked walking behind the Doctor and having a look. "It doesn't look like the 'needle' broke off, that's a good sign," He stated placing the tweezers down and taking the antiseptic bottle. "This may sting a little" He told her gently. Ben came over to her hand and held it. Gwen cringed and tensed her hand putting all the force into her hand and onto Ben's making him cringe in pain as the doctor applied the antiseptic. "Ah, Gwen. Crushing me" Ben stated as the doctor placed a bandage on her neck. Gwen let go of his hand and placed it onto her ribs. The Doctor moved away from her and smiled. "Feel any better?" He asked removing his gloves and throwing them into a bin. "A-A little" She rubbed her neck. Ben grabbed the tablets and placed them into his pocket then helped his cousin up. "Now remember no scratching, heaps of rest and take the medicine," He told her escorting the two to the door. "Okay," She nodded as they walked out.

* * *

Ben looked over to Gwen to find her already asleep in the car. He pulled her over and let her rest on his shoulder. He decided then and there that she was gonna stay at his that night.

He carried her into the house bridal style and into the t-v lounge. "Hey, Ben" Carl smiled at him making him smile back. "Oh, is Gwen staying round tonight?" Saundra asked walking over to him and brushing her hair gently. "Yeah" Ben looked down at her and smiled. "She feels a little warm," Saundra said. "I'll go get an icepack" Ben smiled and walked into his room placing her down on his bed. He removed her shoes and stockings and let her headrest on his pillow. He then removed her blue sweater and placed it on the back of the chair.

"Aww," Saundra came in watching Ben tuck his cousin up.

"Mum!" He complained sitting on the chair beside his cousin.

She passed him the icepack and sat down beside her. "Do you want me to ring her parents?" Saundra asked her son. Ben looked across to her. "Yeah, they'd be worried if she was 'out all night'" Ben smiled wrapping the icepack up in her sweater and placing it on her forehead. She groaned but didn't wake up. Saundra smiled, kissed her son on the forehead then walked out the room. Ben leaned back on the chair and shut his eyes.

* * *

"Ben?"

"Ben?"

"BEN?"

"Wha- what?" Ben winced his eyes and opened them to find a lot of sweat dripping off the girl's forehead and her body shaking and stirring. She looked like she was having a nightmare. Ben instantly got up removed the covers and picked her up pulling her towards the bathroom. He placed her into the bath then turned the taps on cold. Gwen screamed causing Ben to turn off the taps. She shook and held herself in a foetal position. "Gwen what's wrong?" He asked shaking her. "Gwe-" He stopped when he remembered the antibiotics in his pocket. He hadn't given her one yet. He walked up to the sink and poured a glass of water then quickly went up to her and took out a tablet. He brought the water near the girl's mouth and tilted her head back letting the water slide in. She choked a little but most of the water went in. He then got the tablet and placed it into her mouth along with another mouth full of water. Surprisingly she didn't spit it out instead she looked up at him.

"Ben" She breathed out relieved. "What happened?" He asked her gently. She shook her head and collapsed back onto the bath. Ben sighed and sat down beside her. "You look exhausted," He told her small chatting. Gwen didn't say anything. She breathed out of her mouth and closed her eyes falling asleep. Ben sighed again. He looked down at his cousin soaked in water and picked her up walking back into his room.

"Ben, honey, what are you still doing here?" Saundra asked as Ben nearly entered his room. "Huh? I'm taking care of Gwen" Ben looked down in his arms to see his cousin snuggling up to him. "Ben, you've got school," Saundra told him as Ben placed Gwen onto the bed and tucking her up. "Today?" Ben asked unsure. "Well it is Friday" Saundra said sitting down next to the redhead and stroking her hair. Ben ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, man I'm gonna be late" Ben grabbed his backpack and raced out the door. Saundra looked down at Gwen.

"Why are you wet?" Saundra asked mainly herself as she got up and left the room.

* * *

Gwen awoke a few hours later to find an empty room.

She got up and looked around the dirty room. "Why am I in Ben's room" she said to herself. She looked down at the dirty laundry on the ground and cringed. "Gross" she whispered in disgust leaning back on the wall and closing her eyes. She could feel the sweat from her forehead dripping down her face and onto the covers and pillow. She felt tingling in the tips of her fingers and neck.

It was mild but not enough to really care about. "Gwen?" the redhead heard something drop. She tried to look over but found that her eyelids were to heavy to lift. It sounded like a male voice. Whoever he was he placed a hand to her face and moved her head from side to side. "Ben, she's really burning up"

'Wait, Ben's in the room?' Gwen thought trying to move and actually wake up but it wasn't working. She felt so heavy. "You should take her to the hospital" the man said. 'Grandpa? Uncle Carl?' She felt the covers being removed and hand come around her back and legs. "I already took her to the hospital" Ben stated as she felt the bed shift slightly and the grip on her removed. She breathed out and relaxed more back onto the wall. "And what did they say?" He asked as she felt her hair being stroked. "They said she'd be fine, they gave me some antibiotic tablets to give to her and I'm suppose to give them to her every 7 hours" Ben said gently. "And have you been giving her these tablets?"

There was a silence was a few seconds. "Not every seven hours" Ben stated a little unsure. She felt the hand stroking her hair stop and be removed. It was soothing; she wanted it back. "I had school," Ben said. She felt his cool hand come near her leg and the scent of smoothies covering him. "Give her one now then, we should take her back to her folks" She felt a hand come around her back and lift her up into a better seating position. She groaned in pain; she could feel a migraine coming on. The redhead stiffened a little as her chin was lifted and brought up. She felt so helpless right now. Gwen winced her eyes as she felt her mouth being opened and the tablets fall into her. She choke a little but relaxed into the males arms. "Common, lets get her back to your uncle Frank's" the male said as she was picked up and held bridal style. "You think we should really take her round there, dad? I mean they'll freak"

'So it was Uncle Carl' Gwen thought to herself relieved it wasn't some stranger. Gwen turned her head and snuggled near his body trying to keep warm; she could feel the difference being outside the blankets. "I think you're Uncle will be a lot more happier to see your cousin in one piece" She felt herself begin to move. "Yeah, but look at her, she looks like she's about to die" Ben told him shocking her. "Ben!" Carl hissed towards him warning him to keep his voice down. She felt a seatbelt come around her. "Dad, I can take care of her," Ben stated. Gwen heard the door behind her open and close. "Ben, you cant even give her the tablets every couple of hours and like you said; she looks like…" Carl's gaze moved over to the girl wincing and biting her bottom lip. He sighed and pulled out of the driveway. "That she doesn't look well" Carl lowered his voice to a quiet tone as he drove to his brother's house.

Ben sighed and laid her down on the sofa. Lily came over to him and passed him a blanket to put on Gwen. "Thanks aunt Natilie" Ben smiled at her and placed the blanket over his cousin. She whimpered and squirmed trying to get off the sofa. Ben grabbed her and tried to keep her still as Lily placed the pillow under her head. "We should take her back to the hospital" He heard Frank say from the wooden table as he spoke to Carl. "Ben's already taken her" Carl passed him the tablets that Ben had given him in the car.

"She had one 20minutes ago, you should give them to her every seven hours" Carl said passing them to him. He stared down at him and then back up to see his nephew trying to restrain his daughter. He walked over to the sofa and leaned over it looking down and placing a hand on his daughters head trying to calm her down. She was beginning to shudder and hyperventilate. She kept mumbling having small muscle spasms. "Sssshhhh" He tried to calm her down. It was beginning to work. "it's alright" He told her taking her arm and cheek and gently pushing her back down to the pillow.

"poor thing" Carl stated coming over to them and watching the girl. "I'll go get her some water" Lily walked away into the next room.

Carl watched her then looked over to his brother. "I never thought she'd break down like this" Ben looked over to Frank. "Huh?" Ben asked confused. "The exams; I just didn't think she'd be so ill from it" Frank told her pulling his glasses up. There was a silence for a moment before Ben spoke up again. "A needle shot her" Carl and Frank looked over to him. "Pardon?" Frank stood up straight intimidating Ben. "I said, a needle shot her…. from a meteorite" Ben stated itching the back of his neck. "From a meteor?" Frank came over to him. "W-We…" Ben sighed and looked down.

"**I drilled it open. **Gwen warned me. **I didn't listen**" Ben looked down at her.

She was just getting worse and worse.

"And you didn't think for one second that it could've been dangerous" Frank was starting to get mad.

"I-I-I"

"FRANK!" Everyone looked over to see Lily standing over at the door with a mad expression on her face.

She didn't say anything, instead moved over to Gwen and sat down on her knees to her head level. She held the drink in her left hand. Condensation rolled down it as she brought it near her daughter's head and placed the straw into her mouth. "Common Gwen just have a sip," She whispered to her begging. Frank kept his eyes on Ben and watched him. "W-Where did she get hit?" Frank asked starting to get scared. "On her neck" Ben stated causing Frank to turn his gaze away from him and take Gwen's head moving it to the side. "Frank" Lily complained as she almost got the redhead to take a sip. He saw the plaster on her neck and removed it. He gasped when he saw the infection on it. Ben got up and moved over. It looked as though it had grown 10X in width.

A red and purplish pus was dripping out of it. "I Swear he cleaned it out" Ben defended but Frank ignored his staring a the sore injury that was causing her so much pain. Carl walked over to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked as she cradled her daughter.

"I'm calling dad" He placed the phone to his ear. "Lily go get the first aid box" Frank pushed her. she nodded and ran up the stairs. Ben watched as his cousin whimpered in pain. He didn't understand; he did everything right. He watched as his Uncle held her so tightly trying to comfort his daughter and keep her safe but it wasn't working.

She kept fidgeting and trying to get away. Frank lifted her upper half up sitting down and pulling her into a tight hug. Lily came back into the room and placed it down on the coffee table. Frank instantly flipped it open and pulled out an anaesthetic swab.

"Ben, I need you to hold her down," Frank stated. Ben gulped but slowly and hesitantly placed his hands down on her arms and held her down. Frank placed the cloth like swab onto her neck and pressed down on it. Gwen screamed squirming under Ben's tense grip.

The brunette wiped it then took it off her. She breathed out and turned her face to the back of the couch as Ben released his grip and let her relax.

'Knock. Knock'

"Hello" Max called out opening the door causing most people inside the house to smile until the dark haired boy came in. Ben's expression dropped. Max and Kevin came over to them checking on the redhead to make sure she was okay. "I thought you said you took her to the hospital; she looks like hell" Kevin stared daggers towards Ben. "I did take her" Ben narrowed his eyes at the brown-eyed boy. He breathed out disbelieving and crouch down next to Gwen holding her hand and trying to comfort her.

"Maybe an allergic reaction" Max stated placing his hand up to his chin and stroking it.

"The Doctor said that; he gave her some antibiotics" Ben stated sitting back down on the coffee table which Lily wasn't too keen on him doing but seemed like a small thing right now. "Human Antibiotics wont work on an Antodyte," Max informed them. "Then how's she supposed to get better?" Carl asked looking over to him. "Antodyte Biotics and energy, lots of it" Max said looking down at the girl. "It's probably the best thing for her right now"

"Won't she turn into an Antodyte?" Kevin didn't look up at him. "Maybe but I think that's the risk we're gonna have to take" Max placed a hand on the girl forehead checking her temperature. "I got a spare car battery," Carl stated pointing with his thumb to the door. "I'm not sure if that'll work but it's better thank nothing. Is it charged?" Max asked looking over to him.

"I think so. I'll go get it" He walked out the door.

"we're we suppose to get the biotics from?" Frank asked concerned. "I've got some the RustBucket" Max got up and left causing all eyes to go the girl on the couch; the centre of attention. Lily picked the glass up and passed it to Kevin. "Try get her to drink. At least a small but" Kevin nodded and lifted her head up tilting it into her mouth. Lily pulled the blanket up to her shoulders making sure she wasn't cold. Her shivers were misleading. "How long's she been like this for?" Frank asked looking over to Ben.

"Since morning" Ben looked over to the clock.

_'7:30PM'_ he read mentally. Frank shook his head and looked down towards her. Ben could easily see that his Uncle was blaming him. Max came back into the room with a vile of a purplish glowing substance.

"Just give her a couple of drops every few hours and she'll be as good as new" He said passing them to Frank.

He smiled.

"Thanks, Dad"

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER**

BEN'S POV

5 days I thought as I carried the yellow bundle of roses to Gwen's house. Dad had told me yesterday that she was actually waking up but still wasn't fully there. He said that the tablets were really helping but the electricity not so much. He said it was driving her crazy. Oh well, at least she's getting better.

'Knock, Knock'

"Ben" Lily smiled towards me as I entered. "Is she up?" I asked her looking towards the stairs. "I think so, Your Uncle's up stairs with her" Lily called out as I walked up the stairs. He's still mad at me, better keep on his good side. I looked down the hall towards Gwen's room. I could hear talking from her room as I walked up to it. 'Knock, Knock'

I ducked my head through to encounter a television. 'since when does Gwen have a t-v' I thought as I opened the door fully. "Hey Gwen" I smiled at her. she was sitting up on her bed with a tray of food on her lap. She kept poking at it but not eating. She gave me a weak smile then turned her attention back to the t-v. "Got you some flowers" I told her heading over to the side opposite Frank who was sleeping quietly and placed them onto the nightstand. "Thanks" She said but it came out in a whisper. I turned back to her and noticed the detail on her face. She still looked as pale as a ghost and sick, really sick. "How are you feeling?" I asked sitting down next to her and watching her. She looked down at her food. "Better" She whispered hoarsely forcing another smile but it failed. "My Dad said that you've been fainting a lot lately" She looked up at me. It took her some time to answer.

She looked so uncertain.

"Y-Yeah" She returned back to her food. "My dad, wont even let me get up without me holding onto him" She placed a small piece of food into her mouth and swallowed it. She cringed and placed her folk down and relaxed her head on the wall. "You seen Kevin a lot lately?" I asked her looking round. "My dad said he's came round a few times…. When I was…asleep…" She closed her and breathed out. "Gwen?" I called out to her moving closer to her. "Gwen?" I shook her. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Ben" She breathed out looking at me tiredly. I removed the tray from her lap and placed it on the table. She cringed. "I need the bathroom," She told me. I stared at her for a second wondering what to do. "S-Should I wake your dad up?" I asked her. She shook her head and closed her eyes. 'Pick her up' my conscious told me.

"Ben" Gwen brought me back. "Let me" I removed her covers and placed one hand on her back and the other on her legs. "Ben," She breathed out. "I think I'm capable of walking" She looked up at me. I sighed and took her arm instead helping her up. She cringed almost falling over thankfully most of her weight was on me. 'Small steps' I thought to myself as I watched her take very paralytic steps towards the door. "Almost there" I told her grabbing the knob and opening it then grabbing a hold on her back and gripping her white long sleeved v neck top. "Thanks" She whispered shutting her eyes as we walked. Thankfully the closest bathroom was only opposite Gwen's bedroom.

I think that's the main reason why she picked it. I sat her down on the toilet lid and took a step back. 'what do I do now' I thought to myself staring at her for a clue. She looked back and forth between me and the bathroom door trying to give me a hint to leave but I didn't really want to leave. 'she'll need help' I reasoned. "Y-You can leave now," She whispered staring directly at me. I blushed slightly and walked to the door. "If you need anything, I'll be right outside, okay?" She smiled and nodded as I closed the door behind me. Within 5 minutes I heard her call. I quickly opened the door and looked over to her. She was breathing harshly and was leaning on her knees. "Do you need help getting your pants off?" I asked. She looked up to me with wide eyes. "Excuse me?" She whispered. I blushed madly.

"Do you need help?" I asked causing her to nod. "I cant get up" She told me. I nodded and walked over to her grabbing her forearm and shifting it over my neck then gripping onto her back. She groaned and winced her eyes but managed to get up.

"You're not gonna faint are you?" I asked as we walked….well… limped back to her room.

She shook her head but still kept her eyes closed trying to concentrate. When we managed to get back we immediately saw Frank glaring at us. "Hey, Uncle Frank," I gave him an awkward smile.

He crossed his arms and continued to glare at us until I sat Gwen back down on the bed. There was a silence between the three of us until Gwen interrupted. "I needed the bathroom," She told him laying back on the wall. "You've should've woken me up, first. Remember what happened last time," She rolled her eyes_. 'Of course she doesn't remember what happened last time. She was out cold,' _I thought to myself. "Sorry Dad," She told him croakily.

'Beep, Beep,' A small alarm went off. Gwen looked down at her arm and breathed out not looking very happy. She quickly silenced her wrist watch and looked over to her Dad picking up a small vile and placing it in a glass of water. It looked like pink/purple paint. He swirled it around in the glass and brought it over to her. "It's so disgusting" She whispered under her breath as she took it out of her Dad's hands and stared down at it. "What is it?" I asked her gently. "Antodyte biotics. Dad dropped them round a few days ago" Frank stated keeping a close eye on Gwen. "It tastes gross," She stated continuing to stare at it. Frank placed a hand under the glass and pushed it up to her lips. She gave him a quick glance before quickly chugging it down. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and passed the glass back to her dad. She shivered.

'Must've tasted foul'

Frank grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her down for her head to rest on the pillow. The strange thing was, she didn't argue. She just closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly. Frank tucked her up then looked over to me. "Does the Doctor know what's wrong with her yet?" I asked playing with part of the blanket close to Gwen's hand. My uncle sighed. "No, they keep saying it's an allergic reaction but this is…." He cut himself off and stared down at her. You couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. "She's be alright," I tell him causing him to rise an eyebrow. "How do you know?" He asked me gently. "She's been through worse, I mean… how bad could this possibly be"

* * *

It's a long chapter so I hope it entertained you readers for a while. Please Review :)


	3. a dream is a wish the heart makes voice

**A dream is a wish the heart makes & The Voices**

**GWEN'S POV**

I opened my eyes to find beautiful scenery. It was a paddock, not a creepy one though; a nice one, perfect in fact. I leaned against an oak tree with less than a care in the world.

It was perfect.

I shut my eyes and leaned back. I could hear the wind gushing against my ears, it sounded like breathing. I could feel the warm breath on my neck and the condensation running off it. 'Wet' I opened my eyes only to see a nightmare. Everything around me was hot. The paddock was on fire. I held my hand out trying to use my powers to put it out but nothing came out. I back up against the tree trying my hardest to get away from the flames. "AHH" I screamed as something grabbed me. I looked around to the tree and noticed a jack lantern face smiling at me with an evil intention plastered on it's face. I tried to brake free but nothing worked. I kicked and screamed until I could feel the fire burning my feet. "HELP" I screamed hoping it was my best chance of surviving but it was a hopeless struggle. The smoke from the fire was flooding my lungs choking me to death. "Help" I managed to gasp out wincing my eyes closed.

Everything went black.

'must've passed out' I thought to myself trying to open my eyes. I could feel something warm on my cheek. I grabbed it looked up see a brown eyed boy. "Ben" I whispered breathing out. He looked worried. "It's Kevin," He told me. I let my hand slide from his and tried to push myself up. "Woah, Woah, Woah" he tried to settle me back down onto my bed. I looked around noticing it was midnight. "Kevin what are you doing here?" I asked him. "you were in trouble" He told me as I laid back down. I turned my head and noticed a walkie-talkie like device to the side on my desk. "Is that a baby monitor?" I asked him not in the best of moods.

"I….Errr…."

I sighed not caring at the moment just glad someone woke me up. "How long have I been out for?" I asked him. He rubbed the back of his neck having no clue at all. "Dunno, just heard you screaming. Thought you were in trouble," He stated leaning back on the bed and looking over to my window. It took me a while but I finally let the words slide from my mouth.

"Thankyou…." I told him.

He turned back to me and gave me a quick smirk.

"I Should get going," He stated getting up and moving over to it….slowly. I could tell that he wanted me to tell him not to go, to stay with me. I sighed; I really didn't want to be alone right now. "Please…" He turned around when I spoke. "Stay, I don't want to be alone right now" I told him leaning against the wall. He smiled came back over and sat down next to me placing his hand on mine. He leaned over and neared my face bringing his lips down on mine. It didn't feel right though. It felt…. strange. I let him capture my lips and continue to kiss me again and again until I couldn't take it anymore. He placed his hands on my shoulders and all over. I pushed him away and moved as far back to the wall as I could. "What?" He gave me a pretty annoyed look. I didn't say anything to him. I turned towards my phone on the side and began flicking through the names. "What are you doing?" I came up on Ben's and stared down at it for a moment before looking back up at Kevin and shaking my head. In an instance, I threw the covers off and walked to my wardrobe. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked as I looked down at the clothing.

'Away from you,' I thought to myself smiling. Somewhere inside of me I just wanted to flick him off and jump right out that window. I smiled at the thought and began walking down the street.

Walk down the streets?

"Huh?" I gasped out. I turned round to my house and noticed Kevin giving me a clueless look. "What just happened?" I whispered to myself. I turned away from Kevin and began walking fast as he I saw him begin to rush to get down.

* * *

**BEN'S HOUSE**

**NOBODIES POV**

Ben slept soundly on his bed cuddling a sumo-slammers doll and smiling. "Ben"

"Ben"

"BEN"

"AHH, VILGAX" Ben's arm launched into the air smacking someone in the face. He opened his eyes to see the person collapsed onto the ground clutching their nose. They groaned in utter pain as Ben raced over to the light and switched it on.

"Gwen?" Ben gasped surprised out of his wits. "Ow" She cringed. Ben raced over and helped her up onto the bed. "I thought you were out cold" Ben told her keeping his hands on her shoulders and tilting her up a bit to check if she was okay. "I just woke up around 30minutes ago" She told him still keeping her hands covering her nose. He could see the blood begin to drop out of it. He gasped and pulled her hands away noticing the blood spewing from her nose.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry" He told her racing up to his draw and pulling out one of his black shirts. He came back and passed it to her but she refused instead made her eyes glow. He could feel himself feeling tired he shut his eyes for a second and leaned over. When he felt as though he couldn't stand any longer it stopped. Confused, he looked up to his cousin. Her nose was completely healed and her eyes weren't glowing anymore. "You're okay?" He looked up at her. She smiled and leaned back. "Yeah,"

"Whatcha doing here anyway, cuz?" Ben asked coming over to her and sitting on the bed beside her. Gwen gave him a pleading look and grabbed his hands. "I came to see you" She told him causing Ben to blush a little. "Your Dad still mad at me?" Ben asked gently. She didn't say anything she just nodded. She stared down at something. Ben touched his face trying to figure out what she was looking at. It caught Gwen's attention that shook her head and winced her eyes closed. "My Dad, He wont let me see you" Gwen told him. Gwen looked down at her hands and caressed them. "Gwen, I've gotta get you home," Ben stood up taking her at the same time. "But-"

"No butts" He pressed his index finger towards her lips. He couldn't describe how much he wanted to kiss her right now but he let it slide quickly turning back around whilst holding her soft delicate hand.

* * *

Ben pulled up right outside Gwen's house. There wasn't any movement. Good. Ben didn't really want her to leave. "You could probably sneak back in" Ben stated causing them to both look up to her window. The window was open and the light was on but there were no shadows. Gwen slowly opened the door and closed it behind her. "I missed you" Gwen pleaded. It escaped her.

She couldn't hold it in.

Gwen's eyes widened and grasped onto her mouth but she stopped when

Ben returned the saying.

"I missed you too" He smiled at her.

Gwen blushed and watched him drive off. She then turned back and built a few platforms to get to her window. Once she climbed in she turned off the light and collapsed onto her bed only to be indulged in nightmares.

* * *

"_Wake Up" _

A chill ran down Gwen's spine as she felt the cold sweat drip off her forehead. She turned her head to the side and began coughing. It came out in wheezes as her chest contracted so heavily. She felt all the pain from the last couple of days come back to haunt her. She didn't understand. Just yesterday she felt fine now she was freezing. She grabbed her covers and began to huddle herself under them.

She heard her door squeak open and a pair of footsteps coming towards her. "Gwenny?" Her mother called out to her but She didn't have the energy right now to answer back. "Frank, Grab the-"

"I know, I know" She felt herself being raised by the back of her collar and her head being brought back. Her mouth was forced open and tablets were poured into them. Gwen choked but relaxed into the man's arms. She instantly calmed down and clutched onto her Dad. "Someone's gotta watch her today" Frank told his wife as he ran his fingers through his daughter's hair trying to keep her calm. Gwen clutched tightly onto him and shook her head. "No," She told him sitting up straight and holding her head. "I wanna go to school," She told them. "Absolutely not, you're in no condition"

"It's not like I'm gonna get others sick besides if I feel like I'm gonna faint I'll go to the sick bay; it's not big deal"

Frank and Lilly looked each other in the eye and sighed. "Fine but if at any stage you feel like you're about to be sick or faint then you call us, understand?" Frank told her. She nodded and looked at her alarm clock. It was 10:45AM.

Gwen got up slowly (by the help of her parents of course) and took a step unfortunately it was amiss. She couldn't put her weight on her legs and almost fell on the ground. Frank instantly grabbed her as Lilly gasped. "Alright, no you're going back to bed,jj immediately" Frank told her but she didn't budge. "I wanna go to school"

"Gwen, you're not well" Frank forced her down onto the bed and held her shoulders. Gwen winced her eyes and looked away. "Frank you're hurting her" He released his grip on her and slided his hands off her. Gwen gulped and moved away. "…. I'll pick you up at 3" Frank told her and began walking out. Gwen gulped and watched him walk away.

* * *

The bell rang out loud for students to go to their next class and for the redhead; it was maths and she was late. She opened the door to her class and teacher. Emily smiled and waved to her. Gwen smiled and walked over to the teacher passing him a note. He was quiet a big man with a brown haired comb over and wore a brown suit similar to one her dad would wear in court. "Nice to have you back Miss. Tennyson" He placed the note on the side of his table and returned back to the chalkboard. Gwen walked over to Emily and sat in front of her. "Where have you been?" Emily asked taking Gwen's left shoulder. "Sick," Gwen told her gently as she took out a notebook and pencil. She began to write all the equations down one by one but not answer them. She couldn't think properly.

She could hear someone breathing down her neck. It was cold but moist. She shivered and clutched onto her neck. "Gwen you ok-"

"Miss Tennyson"

Gwen winced her eyes closed and opened them to see the teacher staring daggers at her. "Y-Yes, Sssir" Gwen answered him but could only make out a blur. "Could you please answer the third equation on the board," He told her. Gwen looked across from him and towards the chalkboard. She could see some white blotches but couldn't make out what they said. "Miss TENysson" He growled. "I…um…." She could feel the sweat running down her forehead. She winced her eyes closed and removed her glasses rubbing her eyes. "I…don't"

'BANG'

The redhead winced her eyes open to see the teacher leaning over her as well as the rest of the class. She felt something in her hand and looked down at it. A mysterious glowing letter was on shinning on the palm of her hand. She ignored it and looked over at her glasses. "Damn…" She mumbled when she saw the lenses on them had shattered. "Emily…" Gwen whispered. "Y-Yeah,"

"Can you please pass me my notebook?" She asked gently. Emily looked over to the left and picked it up then passed it to her. Gwen looked at it for a second before passing it to the teacher. The teacher grabbed it and looked down at it.

"Miss Bloom," Emily looked towards him. "Could you please escort Miss Tennyson to the sick bay?" Emily nodded and placed her hand out ready to grab it but a student behind her helped her up. "Thanks," She whispered hoarsely. It was the guy who usually asked to see her maths notes. "No prob" He told her.

Gwen walked down the halls with Emily. The blonde looked over to her friend and noticed that she was glowing. "…Gwen"

No answer.

"Gwen,"

"Yeah," She finally answered back. Emily just stared at her. "You sure you're okay, Gwen?" Emily asked looking scared to death. Her eyes turned back to a scared green. She held her mouth and immediately ran off. "GWEN!" Emily screamed down the halls but she was gone within seconds.

* * *

The redhead looked down at herself in the mirror of the nearest bathroom.

Her teeth yelled in pain and she felt like she had been punched and kicked in the face.

'Ow' Gwen whispered cringing. She could feel her hands shaking.

She reached down inside her pockets to retrieve the tablets but she dropped them.

They spread out all over the floor and within seconds Gwen dropped with them too.

She could hear someone laughing at her as the darkness began to take over her.

* * *

**BEN'S POV**

'BOOM'

"Huh, Oof" I face planted the floor following with a tonne of laughter from my classmates. All I wanted was a peaceful sleep in my maths class and instead I get…. Well… I looked up at everyone staring towards the window. My eyebrow arched and I looked over to the scene. There was smoke arising vastly out of the trees far off in the distance. That's where the main city is. "SIR, I…."

"Go, Go, Go" the teacher shooed me off. I opened the window and jumped out dialling up and transforming into JetRay as I fell. I flew towards the scene as fast as I could. It was the bank. 'Why am I not surprised'?

"ALRIGHT, WHO" There was nothing but civilians in there. "Huh?" I turned off the Ultimatrix and looked around. "There was a big bang?" I told them trying to get an explanation. Everyone looked at each other. "Big Bang?" One of the guards asked standing straight with his gun holstered and his right hand relaxing on it. "Yeah, like a big boom sounds. There was smoke too" I told them. He scratched his head and looked towards a door. Smoke was escaping from it. "What on earth?" He began walking towards it. "Is that where the safe is?" I asked. He nodded and placed his hand on the door opening it. "What the-" I came up behind him and noticed nothing but an empty room with a giant hole in it. The smoke came out in masses. I walked towards it as the guard held his head in shock. A vault with no money. He was destined to loose his job. I inspected the titanium and how thick it was. It was around 5cm thick. Nothing human could've gotten through this especially with any noise.

* * *

I walked home. It was night-time and the watch ran out of battery. I looked up and noticed the street. Gwen's street. I shrugged. 'it couldn't hurt to stop in and check on her' I figured walking down towards her house.

* * *

"Hello" I called out opening the door. Ken answered it. He smiled and let me in. "She's up stairs" Ken told me walking off. I walked up them with haste and stopped outside her door knocking. "Hey, Gwen you in there?" I called out and heard someone gasp. I could hear feet scattering about. "Gwen?" I called out one more time before coming in. I looked over to the bed and noticed she wasn't there. I looked over to the side and noticed the redhead huffing and puffing. "You okay, Gwen?" I asked her. She was holding her closet door shut. Her eyes were extremely scared.

"Gwen?" I called out coming over to her tensely. She gulped catching her breath. "Yeah, Ben?" She said beginning to collapse against the door. "You okay?" I asked her gently. I grabbed her by the arm as she fell down to the carpet. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired" I helped her back to the bed.

"Do you want me to get your dad?" I asked her. 'please don't say yes' I thought to myself.

"No." She quickly answered wincing her eyes and grabbing her mouth. I sat down next to her and help her other hand making her look at me. "I went to school today" She said looking at her hand. "And?" I asked her gently. A whimper escaped her lips as she winced her eyes closed and leaned her head on my shoulder. I brought her in for a tight hug and watched her get it out of her system. "Ben, I can't remember anything. I cant-" She cut herself off letting another whimper escaped her lips. She grabbed my jacket and roughly scrunched it up. It was obvious she was in pain. I decided to change the subject. "There was a robbery at the bank today" the redhead instantly lifted her head up but continued to hold onto me.

"Do you know who did it?" She asked me. I tensed my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to sit with me. "No but it definitely wasn't human, you've should've seen how much titanium it cut through and **without a sound**" Gwen stared at me in horror. I smirked; even she thought it was impressive. "Ben" She gulped and looked at the ground. "I-I think that was m-" "Gwen, Honney" Lily had bursted through the door with a chicken sandwich on a plate. "Oh, Ben, I didn't know you were round" She came up to us and placed a plate of food on Gwen's lap then kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you staying round for tea?" Lily asked. I looked over to Gwen who had begging eyes almost trying to convince me not to leave; to stay with her….forever. I shook my head. "Sorry aunt Natillie but I have to get to Jimmy, Try figure out who robbed the bank"

"I'll see you later, Gwen" I kissed her on the cheek. I saw the redness attack her skin. She shied away but watched me leave.

* * *

**JIMMY'S- NOONES' POV**

"So found anything?" Ben asked as he sat down on Jimmy's bed. "Not yet. Who ever it was they were pretty fast. Look at this" Ben stood up and walked over to the camera footage. It showed the bank holding bay filled with large amounts of cash and gold. The footage fizzed up in less than a second and there laid no money or gold only an empty room and a medium size hole bursting with smoke. Jimmy looked up to Ben and gave him a concerned look. "So who do we know that would be able to do that?" Ben asked bringing his hand up to his chin. "You'd need someone extremely powerful" Jimmy told him. "Charmcaster?" Ben suggested. "I thought she was in Ledgerdomain?" Jimmy asked. "Oh, Yeah….Hex?" Ben suggested. "Maybe…who else is there?" Jimmy asked causing Ben to sit back down. "There is nobody else. Gwen's pretty powerful but she's been so sick lately plus the fact that she's my cousin and a Plumber" Ben told him leaning his chin on his wrist. "Well then that only leaves Hex" Ben stood up beginning to walk out the door. "Thanks for your help, Jimmy" Ben smiled taking out his phone.

"Hello"

"Hey, Gwen, Guess what? I found out who took the money" Ben told her walking down the sidewalk towards his car.

"You did…."

"Yeah, it was Hex I'm on my way over right now" He placed his hand on the door.

"Ben, listen to me it wasn't Hex it was-" Ben placed the phone closer to his ear trying to figure out why Gwen stopped talking. He could hear someone choking. "Gwen?" Ben froze when he heard someone drop heavily. "GWEN!" He quickly got in his car and drove as fast as he could towards Gwen's house. He pulled to the curve and jumped out of the car dialing the ultimatrix to Bigchill and flying into Gwen's room. "Gwen are you-" He cut himself off when he saw Kevin lifting her up. He slammed down the symbol and turned back to his human form. "Kevin?" He stared in shock. "Tennyson, don't just stand there" Kevin growled attempting to lift her up but she continued to squirm and tried to wriggle away. Ben walked over to her and placed a hand around her waist pulling her in for a tight hug. She instantly relaxed and grabbed onto Ben's shirt. "Why are you here?" Ben asked towards Kevin. "What do you mean 'why am I here?'" Kevin crossed his arms. "I'm here helping, Gwen" Kevin stared daggers towards Ben. "No, I mean how did you know Gwen was in trouble?" Ben asked as Gwen huddled closer to Ben. "I….Well…" He scratched behind his neck. "I just knew" Kevin told him but he didn't believe. "You were spying on her weren't you" he picked Gwen up and backed away. "I wasn't spyi-"

"Just **stay away from her**" Ben backed away to the window with her in his arms. "No you stay away from her" Kevin began to walk forward causing Ben to back away more. "What's going on in here?" Frank opened the door to see the two bickering boys with his daughter whimpering and cowering in his nephews' arms. "What are you doing here?" Frank asked about to go insane.

"We were just-"

"Just what?"

"FRANK" Lily stepped into the room to see the scene. "Kevin, what are you doing here?" Lily asked as she nodded to Ben to go down stairs. He nodded and walked towards the door. He could hear Lily interrogating Kevin about being there as Frank tried to defend him saying that he was glad someone was looking out for her. Ben placed Gwen on the couch and watched her. she looked as though she was in a nightmare. She kept whispering to get out & leave. "Gwen?" He touched her forehead. She instantly grabbed his arm and shoved him away. "Nuh!" she groaned holding her head and wincing her eyes. Ben watched as she removed her hand and looked up at him. She looked scared, frightened and losing it. "Gwen, you ok-"

"Fine" Gwen told him getting up and looking over to the stairs where Frank, Lily and Kevin were coming down. Lilly smiled at her daughter happy to see her up and fine. The trio stared at the two for a second before Kevin placed his hand in his pocket and shuffled his keys. "Common, Tennyson. I'll give you a lift home" The dark haired boy forced a smile and walked over to him.

Ben stared daggers at him and nodded. Kevin smiled and walked over to the redhead kissing her tenderly on the lips as Ben watched about to go insane. He whispered sentimentally into her ear before looking over to the jealous Ben and smiling. "Lets go," He said walking out the door. Ben looked over to Gwen to find her still tense by the whole event. "Night, Gwen" Ben told her before walking out the door and watching Kevin near his car. Ben neared him as he pushed the button to open and closed it. "Mmmm…." Kevin smiled as he started the car. "Mmmm…." Ben eyed him as he placed his seatbelt on.

"Mmmmm…" He said again as he began driving. "All Right. What?" Ben turned to him. "Nothing, Tennyson" Kevin smiled licking his lips. "Just remembering how tasty your cousin's lips are" He smirked happily. Ben felt as though he were about to go insane. He gripped onto the chair and tensed trying to avoid going insane. "Bet you're pretty upset about Julie dumping you, huh?" He asked. Ben growled "She didn't break up with me" Ben retorted but Kevin ignored it. "You know what I think?" Kevin asked happily. "No, I don't know what 'you think'" the stitches on the leather seat were beginning to break. Kevin ignored him and continued on. "I think you're jealous" He stated. 'Jealous!' Ben thought. "Of what?"

"Of me and Gwen's relationship" Kevin looked over to him. "why would I be jealous of **My Cousin's** and your relationship?" Ben asked hissing through his teeth. "Because unlike you Tennyson Gwen and I can do whatever we want" Kevin's smirk grew. He couldn't hold it in anymore. "STAY AWAY FROM MY COUSIN" Ben launched at him causing the car to swerve and come to a holt. "I've seen the way you look at her" Kevin shoved him back into the door and pointing his index finger at him. "And it's sick. She's your cousin not your girlfriend" Kevin pointed out but Ben was still mad. "I'll look at her anyw-"

"Maybe you should be the one staying away from her" Kevin said accusingly. "You were the one to put her in this position: suffering, in pain, barely able to stay awake or stand without col-"

"SHUT IT" Ben roared reaching to his seatbelt, unclipping it then opening the door racing out into the night.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

"So Gwen" Gwen lifted her head up off the Mr. Smoothies table and looked up at him. "How bout we go to the lake later, I know how much you like it" He placed his hand on hers. Gwen looked down at her smoothie, which she had barely drunken. "We should wait for Ben and Julie" Gwen told him. "Why?" Kevin asked sipping his smoothie. Gwen sighed and placed her head back down onto her hands. "I'll go get you another smoothie" Kevin got up and left. Gwen felt a hand come down on her back. "Kevin!" She complained lifting her head up and turned around only to find a smiling brunette. "Hey, Cuz" He kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, Ben" She said weakly. "Need a drink?"

"Kevin's getting me one"

"You feeling any better?"

"A little"

Ben looked down at her. She held her head and moved her shoulders up and down trying to shrug something off. "Something wrong?" Ben asked as she winced her eyes. "Its happening again" She whispered. "Here Gwen, apple and strawberry milkshake" Kevin smiled and came over to her. "You feeling okay, Babe?" Kevin wrapped an arm around her. She shook her head whilst holding her head and leaned on Kevin's chest. "Where's Julie. I thought you were picking her up?" Kevin asked. Ben shrugged. "She'll be here in 10 minutes just finishing up her tennis match" Ben stated none-caringly. "So," Ben scratched the back of his neck. "So what?" Kevin asked pulling the redhead more into his chest as she winced and fidgeted silently.

"Dude, she looks like she's suffocating" Ben pointed out as Kevin growled. "You startin' again, Tennyson?" Kevin got up and jabbed his index finger into Ben's chest. "Why you wanna go?" Ben hovered his hand over the Ulitimatrix about to slap it down"

'BOOM'

The brunette looked up to see Kevin with wide eyes. He turned round and looked over to the scene of Mr. Smoothies blown up and in flames as well as 2 cars near it catching on fire with smashed hoods. "Gwen, what the hell?" Kevin asked furious. She looked over to him with glowing eyes and a blank expression before alighting her right hand with manna and aiming towards him. "Kevin, watch out" Ben tackled him to the ground as the bright stream of manna created a path of mass destruction. Ben and Kevin looked back to see a few city blocks with giant holes in the centre leading on for miles that they swore they could see the dessert. "Gwen?" Ben tried to get her attention. She smiled with spark, venomous teeth before clicking her fingers and disappearing with a flash of manna. "Gwen?" Ben's eyebrow rose.

* * *

**BEN'S CAR**

"Jimmy!" Ben called out to his screen. "Ben, have you seen this. Bellwood looks like its been hit. Hard" Jimmy said as he fixed his green jacket. "Yeah, I saw" Ben looked over to Julie who fiddled quietly with her hands. "I cant put a trace on who did it though," Jimmy told him. "That's fine, Jimmy. We already know who did it"

"Who?" He asked curiously. Ben cringed. "Jimmy, can you get a fix on biggest power sources in America?" Ben asked. Jimmy stared at him questioningly before nodding and bringing up a map with several red dots and one moving. "Looks like She's at the lake" Ben said turning the engine on and driving. "Wait we're just gonna go straight to her. after what she did? She could still be dangerous" Julie tried to reason. "It's my cousin, Julie" Ben said. "GWEN'S DOING THIS?" Jimmy screamed through the speaker. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jimmy asked. Ben looked over to the screen. "Sorry Jimmy. Gonna have to cut you out of this one"

"no wait-"

Ben turned off the screen and continued to look at the road.

* * *

She felt as though she were floating. Floating without a care in the world. She felt calm, relaxed. So relaxed. She let the air slide out of her mouth and opened her eyes. The sunlight pierced the water making her wonder where she was. She looked around. She was in the lake. She looked up thinking as though she were around four-metres under water. She couldn't breathe; she instantly stared to swim to the top.

The redhead winced her eyes closed taking a massive breath and throwing her arms onto the rocks trying to catch her breath.

She felt a shadow cast over. She looked up to see a man with his hand out awaiting for her to grab it. She did and was pulled up and out of the water and laid down on the rocks catching her breath. "Be-…Be-…Ben" Gwen stared up at him. The brunette wrapped his jacket around her and brought her into a tight hug. "You're okay" Ben repeated several times and kissing her on the head. Julie walked over to the couple and watched the scene. Her eyes began to water as Ben picked her up holding her tightly against him as he walked over to her. "Julie start the-"

'SMACK'

"Ow, Julie" Ben complained as a red hand shaped image showed up slowly on Ben's face. "Kevin was right" She told him before walking off. "What?" Ben stared at her. "JULIE!" Ben watched her walk away then looked down at his unconscious cousin. "JULIE WAIT" Ben began to run after her.

* * *

BEN'S BEDROOM

"Nuh," Gwen groaned in agony. She had a headache and a big one. "Gwen. Gwen wake up" She was shoved roughly. She opened her eyes to see Ben staring down at her. he looked so upset. "Be-…" She gulped. "Ben" She whispered placing her hand up and caressing his cheek. He winced his eyes closed sobbing as he laid his head down onto her shoulder. Gwen pulled him into a hug. She lifted herself up and leaned against the wall. "Ben, what's wrong?" She asked sincerely. "Julie…" He breathed out. "Julie, broke up with me" He whispered looking away from her. Gwen's breathing stiffened. "Ben, I'm so sorry" she placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to her and gave her a sorrowful. "Gwen, What happened back there? You could've killed someone," Ben stated. Gwen backed away and hugged her knees. "I need to show you something" She looked down at the floor.

* * *

**GWEN'S BEDROOM**

The redhead walked up to her wardrobe as Ben sat on the bed preparing for what was to come. "You know when you said that Hex stole that money?" Gwen asked placing her hand on the knob. "Yeah," Ben replied confused. Gwen looked down.

"It wasn't, Hex" She opened the door. Ben gasped as he watched the amount of money rush out cascading the floor in a sea of green. Ben stood up and gulped. "Woah" He whispered staring at the ground shaking her head. "I Don't….I don't know what came over me. I couldn't control myself" She paced back on forth. "I-I lost control" She sighed breaking down onto the bed and placing her hands over her eyes. Ben continued to stare at the ground before coming over to her. "Gwen, you need to get some help" Ben walked over and sat down next to her.

"I'm not crazy" Gwen lifted her head up and stared at him. "I never said you were. Tomorrow we'll go return the money" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then we'll go to grandpa's. he'll know what to do" Ben smiled at her. Gwen smirked still upset. "yeah, okay" She was brought into a hug.

* * *

**BEN'S POV- midday**

I watched the bank in the distance of the rearview mirror. Gwen sat next to me fidgeting like mad. "We'll be there soon Gwen, just hold on" I told her putting my foot harder on the accelerator. "I feel sick" She whispered wincing her eyes closed and leaning her head into the seat. It brought her upper body forward and her chest out; it hurt to see her like this. I pulled next to the RustBucket and got out. I walked over to Gwen's side and opened the door to see her hyperventilating. "Gwen, lets go" I placed my hand out. I don't think she heard me. I reached over her and unclipped her seatbelt then pulled her out carrying her bridal style to the door. "GRANDPA?" I called out hoping someone would answer. "Ben?" Max opened the door and stared down at him. "Gwen's still sick, huh?" He asked moving out the way so I could get in.

"Yeah. I think she's getting worse too" I placed her down on the bed and tried to get her iron grip to let go of my shirt. "Common, Gwen" I tried to pull her off but it didn't work. I could hear Max laughing behind me.

"She really doesn't want to let go" Max came over to help me. "Nuh," She groaned as she was pulled off and laid down by the both of us. "So, what's been going on?" Max asked walking over to the kitchen and sitting down at the table. I came over and followed. "I think Gwen's losing control" I bursted out. Max raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Max asked looking over to Gwen. "She's not herself. Remember the bank incident?" I asked him. "Yes, and you said it was Hex"

"Well, turns out it was Gwen. And do you remember that incident yesterday where half the city got destroyed?" I asked causing Max to gulp. He stared over to Gwen then got up as she began to fidget. "Gwenny?" He called out trying to get her attention. "Gwenny?" He called again this time she winced her eyes open and stared up at him. "Grandpa?" She asked. Max smiled and sat her up as she groaned. "Ben told me you weren't feeling too well?" Max asked her. She nodded but kept her head down.

"I-I-I…." She shook her head. "Grandpa I keep hearing voices" She came out and said it. Something she hadn't told me. "What are they telling you to do?" He asked me. She held her head. "I don't know….just destroy things and hurt people. I don't want to do any of that" Her eyes began to water. "All right" He brought her into a hug. "Can you fix it grandpa?" I came up to him and asked. "No but I know someone who can" Max said releasing the antodyte. "Who?" I asked placing a hand on Gwen's back.

"The plumber technicians. They're Galvans and should be able to help" Gwen looked up at him. "W-What are they gonna do to me?" She asked. She seemed so scared. Max didn't answer he just caressed her cheek and turned to me. "Get some of Gwen's stuff and meet me and the plumbers base" He told me. I nodded and turned to Gwen. "Common, Gwen" I held my hand out ready to help her up but Grandpa stopped me. "Gwen's gonna stay with me for a while" his words made me gulp. Gwen tilted her head back to the ground and stared at her feet. I sighed and walked out.

* * *

** PLUMBERS BASE**

"I DON'T WANT TO BE IN HERE"

I walked down the halls to hear a girl scream.

"Gwen, its only for a short period of time"

"I'M A PRISONER"

"Keep your voice down and you're not a prisoner"

I stopped outside the door with a small suitcase in my hands. I saw Gwen sitting on a hard bed in the corner with a folded jumpsuit next to her and Max on the other side of the room sitting at a chair next to a desk. "Did I interrupt something?" I asked as I walked into the prison cell. "No," Max stated getting up and coming over to me. I took a quick glance at Gwen as I put the case down. Her eyes were wet. She looked so scared. Max opened the suitcase and started going through it. "Are these spell books?" He asked. I placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Yeah, something to read you know" I smiled but he shook his head and removed them. "What's with the cell?" I asked sitting down next to Gwen. "Precaution" Max said. "Don't want the rest of the town destroyed" Max joked to try and lighten the mood. Gwen looked down at her hands and shook her head. "I don't want to be in here," She told him but he ignored her. Her eyes were beginning to swell. "It's just for a fortnight, Gwen. You'll be in and out in no time" He told her but avoided eye contact. "So she's just gonna stay in here? How's that suppose to help her?" I asked bringing Gwen into a hug.

"The plumber's are just going to keep her under observation with a bit of therapy to try and stop these little episodes" Max stated putting some clothing into the drawers and placing a book on the desk. "Common, Ben, Gwen needs to get some rest" She clenched her fist on my shirt trying to stop me from getting away. "I'm sorry, Gwen" I removed her hand. "Try get some sleep" I kissed he on the forehead. She shook her head and stood up. "I'm not staying in here" She tried to walk out but Max grabbed her gently by the shoulders.

"Gwen, if you leave here you'll be not only endangering yourself but others around you" She stopped in her tracks and looked up at him. "And Gwen" He sighed and bent down to be eye level. "I'll have to arrest you" Gwen gulped. "So I am a prisoner" She whispered. Max caressed her cheek. "Sorry, Pumpkin" He kissed her on the cheek then turned to me. "Say goodbye to your cousin, Ben" He looked over to me. She stared at me with wet eyes then closed them turning away and heading over to the bed. She collapsed down on it and brought herself into the foetal position facing the wall. I sighed and walked out as Max put up a blue translucent force field. "She'll be alright, Ben" He told me. I didn't believe him one bit.

* * *

Little bit of tension between Gwen and Ben at the end there.

sorry fans i have been on holiday for around 2months. made the chapter long so hopefully you'll forgive. hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	4. All in one night and Plumber Betrayal

2 WEEKS LATER- GWEN'S HOUSE

Ben, Frank and Lily awaited impatiently for the antodytes return. There was a screeching holt of the RustBucket outside. Ben stood up on the verge of bursting through the door and tackling the girl but he kept his cool. "Hey, look whose back" Max bursted in with someone behind him. Ben raced up and tackled the person. "Gwen, I'm so happy you're home"

"Get off me"

"huh?" Ben looked down to find it was Kevin. "Where's Gwen?" I asked. He growled and threw him off. "Gwen's…" He sighed. "She's still in the RustBucket. I'll go get her" Max jogged to the RV. Two people bickering could be heard inside until Max pulled out a redheaded girl with sunglasses and a hood on. They watched her trying to get away and push him off her arm but in the end he won. "Common, Gwen" Max pulled her inside. All eyes were on her. Her breathing started to stagger and began hyperventilating. Lily was the first to walk up to her but Frank pulled her back. "Just give her some space" He whispered into her ear. Gwen shook her head and backed up against the wall. "Gwen?" Ben called out to her trying to come closer. She held herself and ran up the stairs slamming her bedroom door. "Gwen!" everyone was shocked.

"She hasn't been responding to anyone since she got back" Max stated sitting down. "Why what's wrong?" Frank asked about to go up the stairs. "I'm sure she's fine. She just needs some space" Max stated. Ben looked up to the stairs to see Frank about to go up. "Let me" Ben told him about to go up the stairs. Frank took a step to the side. Ben walked up the stairs and tapped on Gwen's door. "Gwen?" He called out.

"…."

"Gwen, it's Ben" Ben told her through the door. He placed his hand on the door knob about to turn it but stopped when he heard a weak shaking voice. "P-Please, just leave me alone"

Ben backed away from the door. She sounded so scared. "If that's what you want" Ben whispered and turned away walking back down the stairs to see everyone staring at him. "How is she?" Frank asked. Ben came and sat down on the seat. "Grandpa's right. She could use some space" Ben leaned down on his knees. Frank looked up the stairs. "They didn't hurt her did they" Frank asked worried. "No, just a bit of medication, some therapy and lots of sleep" Max told him. "She looks terrified" Lily stated. "Yeah, she's a little jumpy dismorning" Max walked around the room. He stopped in his tracks and looked up at the small clock on the wall. "Jeez, is that the time" Max stated turning round towards a worried Lily. "I've gotta run. If there's any other 'incidence' then give me a call" Max walked to the door and smiled as he shut it. Frank looked over to his wife and gave her a weak smile. "She'll be okay, Lilly" He walked over to her. "She's just a little worked up" He hugged her.

"I'll take her out tonight" Kevin stood up from the seat. It caused all eyes to be on him. "Like cheer her up?" Ben asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, why not?" he smiled. Ben could tell that smirk from anywhere. Deceiving, untrustworthy. "I should come" the words flowed out of his mouth like a waterfall. Kevin turned to him annoyed. "She should have family by to support her" Ben answered the question waiting on their minds. "That would be nice" Lilly smiled bringing the boys in for a hug. "You can take Julie with you" Lilly stared into Ben's bright green eyes. Kevin smirked. "Sounds good to me. I'll ring her" Kevin stated walking out the door.

* * *

"Emily?"

"Hey,"

"What's up?"

"Shouldn't that question be directed to you?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't answered my calls in 2 weeks. I've been worried sick. The whole class has been worried. The teacher thought you died or something"

"I'm not dead, just…."

"Just what?"

"…Sick…."

"Sick? You looked more than just sick when you ran off. Where'd you go?"

"Gwen?"

"yeah?"

"are you okay?"

"I think…Something's not right…Emily I've gotta go"

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid"

"….You too"

* * *

NIGHT

Ben looked forward out to the open dessert. "It's nice this time of day," Julie stated. Kevin looked down at her. There was a silence so awkward between the four of them. "How come the only place we could decide to go was Mr. Smoothies?" Kevin asked sipping his drink and cringing. "Cause we always go to Mr. Smoothies" Ben smiled happily enjoying his drink.

"Kevin's right we should go somewhere different" Julie agreed. "we are somewhere different" Ben argued trying to find a comfy spot on the bench. "Just because we're out in a deserted Mr. Smoothies place doesn't mean its somewhere different" Kevin growled but Ben shrugged. "Gwen, likes it" He looked over to her.

"Right, Gwen?" he called out.

Gwen shuddered hovering over her forgotten drink with her head closed and eye winced. "She hasn't said anything the whole night. Is she okay?" Julie whispered into Ben's ear. "I think she's just tired that's all" Ben placed his hand on hers but she slided away. Ben gulped and placed his hand back onto his drink. "So we moving or not?" Kevin asked ditching his drink in the bin. "We should go where Gwen wants to go?" Julie smiled. "Okay, we'll go to the Lake" Ben stood up. "That's not what I meant," Julie stated getting up as well and nudging her friend.

"Common, Gwen. Girls night out" Julie stated smiling at her. Gwen's eyes opened into slits. Her eyes were a bright glowing light. She didn't raise her head up or move which made Julie back away. "Gwen?" She called out to her softly placing a hand on her shoulder. Gwen shook her head and winced her eyes closed returning back to solitude. "Maybe we should just take her home?" Kevin stated standing up and helping Gwen up. "Oh, common it's too early. Besides you even said take her out" Ben smiled.

'BEEP, , BEEP"

Ben looked down towards his omnitrix. "what's wrong?" Julie asked. "Zombozo. He's robbing a Gas station?" Ben raised and eyebrow. "Desperate much" Kevin picked up Gwen's cup and tossed it in the trash. "We'll drop you two off at the Mall or something," Kevin said getting his keys out. "No, we can help, right Gwen?" Julie looked over to Gwen with pleading eyes. Gwen winced her eyes and looked up at her. She put on a weak smile and nodded. "Fine but if its too dangerous then you'll step out" Ben stated strictly. Julie smiled. "Ship can help too" She looked over to Kevin's car. "Come 'ere, Ship" She called to him.

"SHIP, SHIP" The dog like mechamorphic creature slithered out of the car like slim. It reformed itself and pounced over to the Asian-American girl. Julie giggled. "Good boy, Ship" She petted him. "THAT THING WAS IN MY CAR" Kevin screamed grasping his hair in his hands about to go insane. "It's not like he touched anything" Julie defended. "I DON'T CARE. IT TOUCHED MY CAR" Ben watched the scene of the two bickering. He noticed Gwen start to hold her head and begin to back away. "Gwen you ok-"

"_**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" **_

Ben looked over to Ship to see him growling at his cousin. It began to capture the couples attention too. "Ship, stop. That's Gwen" Julie tried to stop the mechamorph but it continued to growl and take steps forward as the redhead backed away. "Ship, NO" Julie screamed as Ship lunged at the redhead. 'oof' Gwen collapsed to the ground with Ship shouting and growling into her face. Gwen struggled and whimpered but continued to keep her eyes closed. "GET OFF OF HER" Kevin growled about to run over to the alien but stopped when it started cuddling up to Gwen. The redhead stared at the alien with wide eyes. Her green orbs shot out like it was the main feature on her shaking, fragile body. Ben raced up to her and helped her up as Ship jumped off of her. "You okay, Gwen?" Kevin asked "I-I think so" She stated gripping onto the buttons of her shirt. "You should keep that mutt on a leash" Kevin growled walking over to Gwen. "Ship didn't mean to. Ship's a good dog" Julie defended. "Alien" Ben corrected causing Julie to glare. "Ship didn't hurt me" Gwen stated when he noticed Ben's trailing eyes. "Right. It's just a little strange that Ship would try and attack you out of the blue," Ben questioned not to happily. "Look, it's no big deal" Gwen gulped. "Now, can we just go" She began walking to Kevin's car. Julie looked over to Ben for a clue.

He just shrugged and followed.

* * *

"_Why can I never go back to bed? Who's is the voice ringing in my head? Where is the sense in these desperate dreams? Why should I wake when I'm half past dead?"_

Emily Autumn

* * *

_'Kill them' _

"SHUT IT"

'_you know you want to'_

"No I don't. LEAVE ME ALONE"

"Gwen?" a hand came down on Gwen's shoulder making her jump. All the passengers were staring at her. "You feeling okay, Gwen?" Kevin asked his worried gaze travelling through the rear view mirror. Gwen sighed and looked out the window. "I'm fine," She stated rather grudgily. There was a thick silence in the car for a few minutes before Gwen noticed the gaze of her twin cousin. She turned her head to see Ben with a soft gaze. "You're still hearing voices aren't you?" Ben asked whispering. It caught Julie's and Kevin's attention straight away. "Voices?" Kevin questioned. "What kind of voices?" Kevin asked. Gwen didn't answer. "What are they saying?" Julie turned to her and placed her hand on her's. Gwen looked down at their hands and slided it away. "It's not important" Gwen said softly. "You haven't taken any drugs have you?" Julie questioned.

It caused Gwen to give her the 'how could even say that look'.

"No" Gwen strictly stated. "The Plumbers at the base gave me a few to help me sleep at night but other than that just a few pain killers and therapies" Gwen looked back out the window. "What type of therapy?" Kevin asked his voice lower than usual indicating a serious state. Gwen raised her hand gently off the seat and placed it on her side then huddled up into the corner no longer interested in the conversation.

Everyone just watched her. Kevin leaned over to Ben and whispered something into his ear.

'_NO'_

"NO"

Again all eyes were on Gwen. It made her gulp and shy away. "Please" She whispered. "Please don't take me back to Grandpa Max" Her grip on her shirt tightened. "Gwen, he can help" Julie told her but it caused the redhead to shake her head involuntarily. "He cant help me, he's just made things worse"

* * *

PETROL STATION

The night sky brought on such beauty in desperate times. "Hurry it up will you I need the gas tanks filled by midnight" Zombozo strutted out in his demanding voice. He looked down at his watch. 11:05PM. "great. **WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE,**" He shouted furiously at his henchmen.

A car came to a screeching holt a few meters behind him. "Oh finally the other tanks here" He muttered under his breath then turned around. He held his breath as his eye widened when he saw the green and black car. "Oh great now I gotta deal with them" He sighed then whistled to henchmen to stop working. "Put down the stuff now" Ben called out to them. "And untie the nice man working here" He stated placing his hand over the watch.

"I have had a very long night. The last thing I'm going to deal with tonight is you, Tennyson" Zombozo glared at him. "Shame" Ben smirked and slammed down the watch.

"SPIDERMONKEY" He roared racing towards the henchmen. Kevin groaned and followed him racing up to them whilst absorbing the floor. Julie smiled about to call Ship over until she noticed the Redhead not moving. "Gwen?" She called out to her but she didn't answer instead she shivered leaning over looking like she were about to be sick. Ship began to growl at her again but stopped when Julie called him over. He lashed onto her and began to create armour helping the monkey and metal man. The green eyed girl continued to shiver involuntarily. She fell to her knees. Zombozo noticed and smiled evilly walking over to her and standing over her. Gwen felt his shadow but didn't look up at him. "Looks like your having a bad night" He laughed pulling out a massive gun and aiming towards her head. Gwen looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. Her mouth was open as her teeth chattered.

Zombozo smiled he knew the girl was weak. She winced her eyes closed and looked down. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

* * *

Ben hit another henchmen in the mouth and turned to see the large figure out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that his hand was pointing towards something. Someone. "GWEN!" Ben screamed at the top of his lungs.

'BANG'

a gunshot rung out through the air capturing everyone's attention. The redhead fell to the ground lying lifelessly. "Gwen!" Kevin whispered dropping to his knees.

"well that was easier than expected" Zombozo placed the gun gently back into his jacket. He looked down at the lifeless girl before smiling. "1 down 3 to go" He stated about to turn around before hearing shuffling. **"You wish"**

Zombozo turned around to see the redhead standing back up. Her eyes glowed a brilliant fiery red that accommodated the wicked smile on her face nicely. "What the-" Zombozo stared at her annoyed. He pulled out his gun and pointed it towards her.

'BANG, BANG, BANG'

Gwen stared down at her stomach. Her wounds began to close up. She looked up at him and smirked snickering a little. It caught Zombozo off guard. He began to take steps back as Gwen cracked her knuckles. "**Wonder if you can take the same hit" **Her hand glowed with red manna and soon it formed a gun. She Smirk. "**One" **she began to count. **"Two" **She raised the gun up to the sky it caused Zombozo to drop his gun and begin to run for it. The smirk on her face grew larger and into a bright evil smile revealing fang like teeth. "**Three" **She clicked the gun and aimed.

'BANG, BANG'

Zombozo dropped to the ground on a screaming frenzy. Gwen walked over to him casually and picked him up by the neck. She clenched her fist and pulled it back. "Please," He begged but she ignored it. She smacked him in the mouth over and over again until his face was completely covered in blood. "THAT'S ENOUGH, GWEN" Ben shouted at her. She stopped and dropped him. "**No,**" She softly stated in a multidimensional voice. "**It's not. It's not over until I say it's over" **She smiled and backed away from them. The last thing Ben saw before the glow came over was her evil smile.

* * *

DarkStar sat back in his chair picking up a newspaper and enjoying the silence of the night.

'BOOM' the redhead kicked open the door. Michael put his paper down and stared at her. "Hello, Lovely Gwen" He smiled at her. "You look different?" He asked casually. "**So will you" **She cracked her knuckles. DarkStar stood up and placed the paper down. "Come to join me, Gwen?" He asked. Gwen's eyes glowed redder as she charged up her energy with her hand. She clenched her fist and brought it nearer to her face so the light shined on it. "I'll take it as a no then" He took a step forward. "You're manna's as irresistible as ever, Lovely Gwen" He stared at her hand. "**Why don't you try it?"** Gwen blasted manna towards him. He dodged and stood up blasting her and attempting to absorb her manna. He began to laugh. Gwen struggled but stopped and gave in. He drained her until she was dropped to the ground. He began to walk over to her. She kept her head down. "Once again you've fallen before me, Lovely Gwen" Michael brought his hand down to her chin and pulled her up to see her smiling. Something was off. Darkstar looked down towards his hand to see black veins shooting through it. "Ah" He backed away from her but she gripped onto his shirt.

"**What's a matter, Miky**" He leaned in closer to him as he tried to back away scared. "**I thought you wanted to be closer to me**" She pulled him into a kiss whilst absorbing his energy.

* * *

"No, she has red glowing eyes not purple" Ben spoke solemnly into the phone.

"Whose Ben talking to?" Julie asked as Kevin drove. "Manny. He's one of the Plumbers Kids" Kevin stated pressing a few buttons on the dashboard and bringing up a map.

"Good news, Tennyson. Gwen's still got her plumbers badge on her" Kevin told them.

"Mannie, Gwen's got her Plumbers Badge on her. Can you follow. We'll meet up with you later" Ben put his phone back down and stared at the map. "She's moving again" Ben pointed out looking to the spot where the dot had moved to.

"What are we waiting for?" Julie smiled. Kevin nodded and slammed on the accelerator.

* * *

Gwen stepped forward into the light of the streetlight. It made her red fiery hair glow with beauty. A man with brown hair and a white stripe walked out with a brief case. He didn't notice Gwen staring at him.

She clicked her fingers and all the streetlights turned off. The business man looked up to the shattered light above him shatter. "What the?" He winced his eyes closed. A shadow came up behind him it caused him to shudder.

He turned round to see the red eyed girl. "Oh it's just you" He sighed placing his hand on his heart. She arched her eyebrow. "You're Ben 10's cousin, right?" He asked. Gwen smiled and snickered lightly.

"**Girlfriend,"** She corrected. "Ah, well" Will Harrange straightened his tie. "It was nice seeing you Miss?" He asked placing his hand out. Gwen took it but didn't answer him. She merely leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"**Tennyson" **She answered as her hand lit up. "AHHH" Harrange screamed in pain as his hand began to burn and Gwen's grip got tighter. She finally released him and punched him in the throat so his head hit the car as he fell to the ground unconscious. Gwen stood above him firing up her powers ready to take the final shot. She stopped when she heard guns clicking behind her. She turned her head to the side to see five of the Plumber Kids pointing guns and readying their powers behind him.

"HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD, GWEN. WE DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO HURT YOU" Manny shouted, Gwen snickered and placed her hands on her head. "NOW TURN AROUND" Manny shouted. Helen hit many on the shoulder and walked towards her. "Helen, she's dangerous" Manny stated trying to get her back. "Manny, She's our friend" Helen put her gun away and came closer to Gwen so that she was just a few meters away. She noticed that she was covered in a red substance. She took another step forward and noticed what the red substance was.

"Is that blood?" She whispered questioning.

Gwen smiled.

"**Manny's right, Helen. I Am dangerous, I'm very dangerous" **

In an instance masses of waves of manna spiralled from Gwen's hands and launched itself to the five.

"WATCH OUT" Manny pushed Helen to the floor and took the punishment of the blast. "MANNY" Helen shouted as she watched her boyfriend being flung into a wall. She turned back to Gwen who was stretching her wrist.

"H-H-HOW COULD YOU. HE WAS YOUR FRIEND" Helen shouted at her.

Gwen shrugged and smiled. She aimed her hand up at her and fired. Helen used her speed and dodged it but was hit by the 4th making her crash into the cement floor. Gwen created a wave of wall. Alan lit up and began firing waves of fire at her but was easily shot down.

"GWEN I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU" Cooper shouted raising the car up into the air ready to throw it at her. She blasted it out of the sky and aimed towards him. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO HURT ME EITHER" He shouted as he ran for it.

Pierce ran up and drew his spikes. Gwen dodged his charge and ran up to Alan who was just getting back up. She grabbed his neck. She hoisted him up and smiled. "Gwen," He choked out. "Let me goooAHHHHH" he screamed un utter pain as Gwen began to drain him of his energy. A car came to a screeching holt. Ben, Julie and Kevin got out and saw the scene.

"Gwen, let him go" Julie told her. Gwen noticed her cousin walking over to her. "Let him go, Gwen" Ben told her raising his hand up in a calm notion.

She released her grip on him and let him drop to the ground. "Ben?" Her eyes stopped the glowing and returned back to their natural green colour. Ben smiled as she began to walk over to him. Pierce looked up to the scene and noticed Gwen's back.

She was going to attack Ben.

He lifted his upper body up off the ground and pulled out his gun aiming towards Gwen.

**'BANG'**

"AHHHH" Gwen held her side as shocks of pain entered her body. She collapsed down onto the cold moist floor. The last thing she saw was Ben rushing up to her with Julie gasping.

* * *

"She's sick in the head" The voice sounded like it was in a hallway. "Hey watch it that's my cousin your talking about" Ben's voice sounded so distant. Gwen tried to lift her head but it hurt too much.

She felt binds around her arms and legs. They were so tight. She groaned in frustration and winced her eyes. She felt sick to her stomach. "She was drenched in blood" it was Helen's voice this time. "She's cleaned up now" Ben stated. "Guys" Max's voice. Everyone went quiet. Gwen winced her eyes open and looked up at all of them staring at her. She gulped.

"H-Hi?" She whispered weakly. "I thought you said you cleaned her up" Max strided over to her with a wet cloth. He began to wipe her face down. It made Gwen wince. She noticed Manny's broken arm and ribs and a gauze cloth wrapped around Alan's head. "M-M-May I please have a glass of water?" She mumbled. Max placed the cloth into Ben's hand. He smiled and walked over to her. "Hey, Gwen. How you feeling?" He asked unbuttoning her shirt a little and wiping her neck down. Max poured a glass of water out for her and came back over. She tried to grab it but noticed her hands were tied behind her back. She winced and tried to remove them. Max grabbed her chin softly and raised her head bringing the glass nearer and to her lips letting her drink. "Why are you helping her? She tried to kill us" Pierce said leaning back against the wall. Max ignored him. "Gwen, do you remember anything that happened?" He asked. Gwen gulped and looked away. "Gwen?" He sounded strict.

"I-I-I couldn't stop myself" Her eyes began to water.

"I-I remember everything and...and I couldn't stop it" She winced her eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry" She told them. Ben placed a hand on her back as she began crying.

"There, There, Gwen" He whispered into her ear. Max stood up and backed away.

"I thought we got over this" Max sat in his chair.

"The therapy-"

"Didn't work. Yeah, we can see" Kevin crossed his arms.

"We'll have to take her back to base" Max walked over to the phone. "Wait. What are they gonna do with her?" Ben demanded. "Lock her up and see if they can fix the problem" Max mumbled under his breath. "WHAT?" Both Kevin and Ben shouted. "YOU CANT DO THAT"

"I can and I will" Max stated dialling the phone. Kevin came over and ripped it out of the man's hand and slammed it against the wall. "She only got worse" Ben stood up and crossed his arms. "Ben, Kevin. What do expect me to do. She's too dangerous to let her just wander around" Max asked. "She's going back to the Plumbers Base and being treated until further, understand?"

There was a whimpering behind Ben.

He turned round to see Gwen muttering and wincing her eyes trying to shake off something plaguing her mind. "Gwen?" Max placed his hand up in caution coming over to her. "Gwen, Can you hear me?" Her eyes lit up in a red blaze. "Oh, no" Julie and the rest of the Plumber Kids backed away. "I think we should run" Kevin began to back away to the door.

"Gwen. It's me. I'm your grandpa remember" Max slowly came over to her. Her face began to cringe and a smirk emerged from it.

"Gwen!" He warned.

'BANG'

The shackles came loose. Gwen jumped up and landed on Max making his collapse to the ground.

"**I'm going to KILL YOU for what you did to me" **Her hands wrapped around his throat and began to squeeze. He grabbed onto her arms and tried to pull her off but nothing worked. She was too strong.

Ben snuck up behind her and placed earphone buds into her ears. He set his ipod on play and suddenly Gwen's eyes stopped glowing. They turned back to their natural green shade. Max chucked her off but kept a tight hold on her waist.

"She stopped?" Julie wandered. "yeah. If there's voices in her head we can just block them out. See, she's cured. Lets go home" Ben smiled picking up his cousin & placing her on the bed.

He kissed her on the cheek and held her close as Max got up. He shook his head and walked over to the wheel. He started the vehicle and began driving.

* * *

**BEN'S POV- PLUMBER'S BASE**

Max met up with a couple of plumbers as Kevin, Gwen, Julie and I watched. Grandpa put the cuffs back on her when we got to the base. I took the ipod from her pocket and turned it on a little louder to stop her fidgeting. "What do you think their talking about?" Julie whispered to Kevin. "Dunno, something not good though" Kevin leaned over towards her. Max looked over to them trying to get Gwen's attention. "Gwen?" I nudged her. She looked up at me and looked to grandpa as I pointed to grandpa. She walked over to him and stopped.

One of the plumbers grabbed her face and flashed a light into her eyes. When she began to wince and turn away that's when the plumber grabbed her harshly by the arm and led her away. I began to follow her but stopped when Grandpa Max grabbed me. "where are they taking her?" I demanded. "Ben, Please" He snapped having a tight grip on my shoulder.

"They're going to hurt her aren't they?" I asked. I didn't need an answer. He didn't give one. I shook my head swatted his hand away and began walking off. "BEN!" Grandpa Max shouted and sighed. I shook my head and kept my head down.

'How could he? His own granddaughter, my girlfri-…. I mean cousin' I closed my eyes. I sat down and leaned against the railing.

"This is all my fault" I banged my head against the bars.

"I'm sorry Majestar Tennyson"

I lifted my head up to see a door half open. I kept low and moved over to it. There was Grandpa staring in shock and a blue skinned red eyed alien with no mouth stand next to him in a lab coat.

"You said you could fix this" Max accused him. "And the therapy didn't work" He stated casually. "But you said it work" Max slammed his fist down on the table. "In most cases it does but I've seen Miss. Tennyson's progress. Her condition's gotten worse" He shrugged. "What do you mean worse I thought you said she was getting better?" Max questioned intently.

"The **Shock therapy** didn't work. We could try to increase the voltage?" the alien asked.

Max shook his head.

"you'll kill her"

"I've already ordered it," He stated looking down at his watch. "You did WHAT?" Max bursted out in a harsh breath. "Tomorrow morning she'll be sent to the Mel Void under high security" He said looking back up at him. "She's just a scared kid. Why are you doing this to her?" Max fisted his hands into a tight ball. "She's dangerous, unstable and above all uncontrollable" The alien voice was so serious. It was scary. I got up and began running to wherever his cousin was on my way passing an open cell containing Kevin and Julie talking.

"I'm gonna ask her to run away with me" I ducked down by the door. "What?" it was Julie's voice this time. "I said I'm gonna ask her to run away with me. She'll be happier that way. We can start fresh" Kevin smiled. "That's sweet but have you seriously thought it through I mean, you just cant take her away from her family like that?" Julie asked. She sounded close. "I'm the only one that knows what she's going through. Besides she's better off without her family look what they've done to her? I mean. All they've done is lock her in a cell and turned out the lights" Kevin shuffled in his seat. There was a silence for a minute before Julie perked back in.

"…I want to come with" She turned to him.

"Huh?"

"I hate it here. When you leave I want to come with you" Kevin cradled her hands. He smirked. "we'll leave tonight" he stared up into her glistening sorrowful eyes. "Thankyou" She whispered so gently. Kevin brought her into a hug. She rested her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

**1 hour early**

The redhead was shoved into a dark jail cell by two male guards who had recently stripped her down into a orange jumpsuit. '#prisoner 48207902' was numbered on a white stripe on her chest.

A black and red collar laid clenched around her neck. One of the guards held her left arm and waited for the other one to press on a few buttons next to the wall. The redhead breathed out in harsh rapid breaths.

Her side still hurt and the guards had been continuously shocking her since she had arrived. She collapsed onto the ground and bent down holding her side.

She winced her eyes closed and held her ribs.

"okay, it's ready" the guard said walking back over them. She looked up to see a metal table/ bed with rings big enough to fit a person's limbs. "please, no" She breathed out trying to back away struggling hopelessly.

He grabbed her against her will and shoved her up throwing her onto the table. She tried to squirm away but their grips on her were too tight. One slammed her arm down and into the rings sliding them across and over securing her arm and binding it to the table. She punched him in the mouth causing him to step back. He held his mouth to see blood.

She kicked the other one in the stomach.

He looked up at the redhead trying to get her arm out of the binds but it wouldn't come off. He strides up to her and slapped her in the face knocking her down. He then pushed a button down on his belt sending a powerful shock throughout the girls' injured and fragile body.

He continued to press the button repeatedly over and over until he felt that it was enough to stop her struggling She collapsed down onto the table and turned her head breathing harshly in the mean time the guards came back up and grabbed her arms and legs and binding her to the table.

Tears streamed down her face as one of them leaned over her and placed sensors onto her temples and forehead.

He placed a gag around her mouth and stepped away from her.

She winced her eyes closed and turned her head away from them as they left her alone in the dark.

"Well, Well, Well a new cellmate" She felt the presence of a man with a strange accent closing in on her. She turned her head to see him he was a pale green in colour and probably just a little taller than her. "Munph?" She winced her eyes closed as he came closer and placed a hand on her head.

Shocks ran through her body as she attempted to squirm and get away. "Thinking about escaping? Breaking free?" He leaned closer to her so his breath was biting the skin of her neck.

Teardrops rolled down Gwen's cheeks.

She was in the worst state of her life.

"I thought you were a Plumber?" She tried turning her head to look away but he grabbed her chin tightly and made her stare at him.

"Or was that just your cousin?" He smiled at her. "MUNPH" She screamed furiously for the guards to come. "Shhhh" The man applied pressure to the gag stopping her from screaming more. "Don't you get it" He held her tighter. "They're never coming back for you. you're nothing but a number to them" She winced her eyes closed shaking her head.

"But I have got a plan if you're interested in escaping" He smiled to her. Her eyes opened and stared at him. She was intrigued. In an instance the door busted open revealing an alien in a lab coat. Behind him were two plumber guards- the ones that had binded her down.

Animo backed up against the wall as the guards shoved him aside. Gwen squirmed receiving yet another electric shock.

"How are we feeling today" His hand landed on her injured ribs. He tensed his hand making Gwen scream and squirm causing another electric shock. A few more teardrops rolled down her face. He brought his hand up and wiped them away. "I heard you are very powerful?" He caressed her cheek.

"Cant imagine how much money you'll make for me. Billions" He eyes lit up in glee. "Trillions" He smiled at her. She shook her head scared of him. "Here's what's going to happen" He leaned in closer.

"You're going to come work for me. For Free" He emphasised. Gwen shook her head not interested. "Here's the thing, Gwenny. You don't have a choice. Tomorrow your grandpa and family will be informed that you've been sent to the Mel Void and died trying to escape" He smiled looking at the horror in her eyes. "Suppose you're wondering what I'm gonna do with you?" He asked not looking for an answer.

"Think of it as my personal assistant who on the side lines fights and makes money for me" He pulled down her gag.

"you mean a slave" Her eyes narrowed. "My way sounded better" He removed his hand off her cheek. She spat in his face. He wiped it off and returned back to her screaming for her grandpa and Ben. He turned a knob on the wall setting the voltage to near the 'danger' sign.

He pressed down a button and in an instance the redhead collapsed to the table. Blotches cascaded her vision as he walked back up to her and placed the gag back into her mouth. He snickered at her and walked out.

The guards shoved Animo to the floor.

He watched as they left before turning back to the girl. "See what I meant the **plumbers are corrupt" **The words rang through Gwen's head.

Her eyes lit up in anger. "My escape plan is still up for option" He smiled. Gwen turned to him and nodded smashing the binds off.

* * *

'BOOM'

I looked over to see an explosion from afar. I got up and went over to it to find Gwen walking out in an orange jumpsuit. "Gwen?" I questioned. Her eyes flickered with dark and light red. I walked over to her and smiled.

"**I need your keys" **She walked past him and asked Kevin. He searched his pocket and pulled out his keys. She snatched them and began walking. "GWEN?" I called out to her covering my mouth. She didn't even acknowledge me. "GUARDS" I heard someone shout. I turned back to see the alien grandpa was talking too. He had blood covering his face leaking from four scratch marks on his right cheek going diagonal across his right eye. He was holding his side and breathing heavily as he walked. He collapsed down next to me.

"woah, I got you" I grabbed his arm and helped him up. "Thanks" He said firmly as we began walking to the infirmary. "Dangerous little thing aint she" He breathed out as I opened the doors. "Yeah, that's my cousin for you" I laughed but he gave me a questioning look.

"she's your cousin?" He questioned not believing me.

"Yeah," I helped him sit down.

"I better go find her" I ran off as a nurse came up to him and began addressing his wounds.

* * *

Gwen looked down at the wires in the wall.

"**Which one goes where"** She stared intently at the scene. She shrugged in the end. "**I'll just try them all" **Her claw like hands came out to her sides alighting themselves and tearing the control panel apart.

Smoke and sparks began to alight the scene as Gwen stepped away.

The lights began to flicker and roars of people and aliens began to emerge.

They sounded angry.

Gwen smiled and looked down to the small orange dots escaping from the jails and attacking the white and black ones. Gwen laughed and got up looking up to the roof to see an escape.

"**Bye, Bye"** She saluted and leaped towards it.

* * *

"GWEN?" Ben screamed his lungs out as he ran through every part of the Plumbers Base. "Ben," Kevin grabbed him. "I've checked. She's not here" He stated. He looked up to the ceiling to see a burnt in hole leading to the outside. "We better find her" Ben stated running turning into JetRay and flying through. Kevin caught Animo out of the corner of his eye trying to escape. He raced after him and caught him. "Where's Gwen?" He grabbed his shirt. "Gone" He smiled with glee. "Where's she gone?" He asked. "Destroy the Plumbers of course" He smiled. "Gwen's a Plumber. She wouldn't"

"Well the Plumbers are corrupt"

"huh?"

"Oh, yes"

"What did you say to her?"

"Me. No. the Plumber in the lab coat however"

"What did he do?"


	5. the past catches up

**A month later**

Ben collapsed on the sofa. His eyes had purple rings of bags under them indicating little sleep. "Ben?" Saundra caressed his back. "She's gone forever" He winced his eyes closed turning his head away. "Ben, I know she's your cousin and family but you have to get some sleep and go back to school," Saundra told him but he shook his head. "Not until I find her" He whispered getting back up and grabbing his keys. "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson back to bed this instant" She growled. "Mum, Uncle Frank and Aunt Lilly are worried sick. I'm worried sick. Everyone's worried sick. I'm finding her" He slammed the door leaving a blonde haired woman on the verge of tears.

* * *

Ben rushed through the town looking through every single crack. His phone went off. He considered ignoring it til' he noticed Jimmy's name. "Go," He told the phone. "Hey, Ben it's Jimmy. I found something interesting you might want to check out"

"Not now, Jimmy"

"Okay then but it's got a pretty high energy reading"

"Tell me where"

* * *

"_**Awareness is the enemy of sanity, for once you hear the screaming, it never stops."**_

_** Emily Autumn**_

* * *

The voices screamed deep within Gwen's mind like a constant ringing. They never ended. Day and night it was the same damn thing.

It was pure torture.

She relaxed against the back of the cave wall feeling the utter bliss of the constant throbbing in her temple drowning out some of the voices. He hair was a complete mess. She was cascaded in nothing but red scratches and deep purple bruises. He orange jumpsuit was completely wrecked from the Plumbers shooting at her and attempting to capture her time and time again. She missed her family so much but knew that if she went back she'd be caught, handed over to the Plumbers and become nothing but a pet to whoever the man in the lab coat.

"Gwen?" She heard someone call her name ever so gently. It sounded like an angle. A guardian. "Ben?" She whispered smiling. "Ben?" She came to turns with who was actually there. She opened her eyes to the glowing shadow coming from the light of the opening. "No" she whispered. She didn't want to hurt him. She had tried going back many times but it ended in a state of unconsciousness.

Gwen held her head in frustration. She couldn't get the voice whispering to her out of her head. "Please….stop" Gwen winced her eyes shut as tears slid down her cheeks. "Gwen?" She hears someone call out to her again. She looked over to the entrance of the small bleak cave. "G-G-Go away" She shouted at them hunching herself into the corner.

"Gwen?" She saw his shadow coming closer and closer to her. "Gwen, please. Can we just talk?" He asked his shoes skidding over the dust on the cave floor. "Get out…of here" She told him wincing her eyes closed more and letting the tears splinter down her pale cheeks.

"Gwen!" He sighed about to place a hand on her shoulder. She felt as though she were slipping back into the darkness again as the presence began to arise within her soul. In that instance her eyes glowed an extraordinary red colour. She got up and walked over to him as he backed away when he noticed her eyes change. "Gwen, please. I know you're in there?" He caressed her cheek but she snapped his hand away and grabbed his throat chucking him to the ground as she jumped ontop of him and began to strangle him.

He grabbed her wrists and punched her in the mouth making her let out an 'oof' escape her lips as she tumbled to the ground. He came over to her grabbing her by the back of the collar trying furiously to restrain her arms. She turned round and grabbed him pushing him back to the ground.

"Gwen, Stop" He told her as they wrestled to the opening of the cave. His head landed right on the edge giving Gwen the upper hand. He turned his head only now just realizing how far they were away from ground.

"Gwen?" He called out to her as she raised her bloodied fist. "I love you, Gwen" Gwen stared at him the rage dropping from her facial expression. "Wha-"

"I said I love you, I always have and I always will. I'm sorry this happened to you. This is all my fault" a tear trailed down his cheek. A tear ran down Gwen's cheek.

"B-B-Ben?" She looked down at him her eyes still red but fading fast. He smiled when he saw her beautiful green orbs staring down at him with tears in her eyes. "Ben?" the word escaped her lips as she collapsed to far over him and fell.

"GWEN!"

His eyes lit up in terror as he watched the only thing precious to him fall. He quickly turned in haste and tried grabbing her. she looked up at him her eyes barely able to comprehend what had happened. Ben's hand clenched tightly onto her daring to let go. "Gwen, you're slipping" He tried pulling her up but caused more slip. She couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Was she even there? She looked over to him. He was struggling and in a few seconds would fall with her. "I'm sorry," She whispered closing her eyes and looking to the ground. It looked so high from here. She couldn't continue on like this. The pain in his eyes was devastating. "Gwen your other hand"

She released her grip. "Gwen, NO" His hand began to slip and soon was only left grabbing onto her fingers nearly ripping them out of their sockets. "I love you, Ben" Was the last words from her lips as she plummeted to her death. Ben leaned over the edge about to click the omnitrix but it was too late. She fell too quickly. "No," The word escaped his lips. Tears slipped down his face. He knew it was over. All of it. 'THIS IS ALL MY FAULT' the words echoed in his head like nails on a chalk board they were painful to hear. He got up pressed the omnitrix to JetRay and came down slowly to the ground. 'what would they say, real hero; couldn't even save his cousin from a wee fall' he consciousness mocked. He placed his feet on the green mosey grass and stared at the ground returning back to his human self. He collapsed to his knees tears stinging his eyes with dismay.

"Gwen, I'm sorry I couldn't save you" He clutched the grass in his grip.

"Ow" He heard the whimper of a girl. He looked around him trying to find where they were. "Gwen?" He called out. He heard another whimper. He turned his head and looked up towards a tall, brown and green tree covered in many branches. There he spotted an orange blob in the some of the high hanging branches. It tried moving and in an instance came tumbling down. Ben quickly rushed over catching the girl in time from slamming down onto the mud. "Gwen?" He tried waking her up.

She cringed her eyes.

Once. Twice.

Three times before the beautiful emerald orbs appeared.

Ben smiled glad his cousin hadn't of died. "Ben?" Her eyes attempted to adjust. "Ben!" She pushed away from him causing him to tumble back and her to be throw onto the mud. "Ben, Please. You have to stay away from me" Gwen backed away feeling the wetness of the mud trying to suck her in. Ben stood up and tried to whip the muck off his jacket. "We're family" Ben whispered.

It caught Gwen off guard. "Family sticks together" He came over to her and placed his hand out. "I'm not leaving you to suffer on your own," Ben bent down readying to pull the redhead up. Gwen stared at his hand for a while before deciding. She sighed and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and gently pulled her into a hug. "I'm never letting you go again" He whispered to her. Gwen relaxed in his arms her eyes' gently closing for once her head was clear.

* * *

"Ben?"

"Hi, Mum"

"Where are you. I've been worried sick"

"I'm fine, great even… I found, Gwen"

"oh my gosh, where is she? how is she?"

"She's fine, Mum. Sleeping now"

"I'll go tell your Aunt and Uncle. They'll be so happy. We'll meet up at their place"

"Ben?"

"I cant do that. The Plumbers are after her. They'll take her in. I'm gonna take her somewhere safe"

"Ben, Please come home" She begged.

"I cant do that. I love you, Mum. Bye" He put the phone down and looked out to the dessert scenario. Their was nothing in sight except from a few rocks and a long road. The phone post stood isolated ready for customers who had broken down on the side of the road. He looked over to his green and black car to see his cousin in the passenger seat sleeping soundly with a blanket thrown over her. He sighed.

"where are we going to go?"

* * *

TENNYSON HOUSEHOLD

Kevin sat there listening to Saundra Tennyson crying her eyes out and telling him what had happened. He rolled a 20 cent piece across his knuckles back and forth as he sat idly by on the couch waiting to say something. Max sat next to him. He looked tired and guilt stricken. 'This was all his fault' Kevin's consciousness screamed.

"Where would they even go?" Lily peeped in as Frank rubbed her back. "The Plumbers control most regions of the Universe. The only place they would go would be sacred ground and uncharted areas and most likely die" Max stated thinking. Tears rolled down Lilly's cheeks. She brought a tissue up to her mouth. "Excuse me" She said getting up and walking out of the room. Frank stared daggers towards his Dad making him feel worse. Max ignored him and turned to Julie. "Did Gwen say anything to you before she decided to wander off?" Max asked as Julie kept her head down. She shook her head and winced her eyes closed. Kevin placed his hand on hers. She looked up to him and into his brown eyes. A connection.

Carl scratched his neck uncomfortably. "So what's the plan. Wait around to find out what happens?" Carl asked. Max shook his head and stood up. "Kevin and I will go after them" Max stated.

"NO,"

Julie screamed standing up. "I'm going to and so's Ship" Julie held tightly onto Kevin's hand. Max was about to argue but nodded in any case. "we better get going then. They couldn't have gone too far.

* * *

(Low sounds of blaring music emitting from a pair of earphones)

The RustBucket II was helpful in most cases especially with it's tracking device ripped off. Ben relaxed back in his seat as he held the steering wheel in his left hand and a hand full of chips in his right. He heard the sound of an electric door open and close causing him to look into the reflection of the glass. He smiled. "How was the shower he asked?" He knew Gwen couldn't hear him. The music was screaming into her ear. She walked over to him and bent down next to his seat looking into his green matching eyes. "What's up?" He asked. She was all cleaned up and wearing some of his old clothes. It looked baggy on her but she didn't care. "Did you really mean what you said?" She asked. Ben gave her a confused look. "About you…liking me?" She asked. Ben placed his chips down on the side and turned to her. He nodded smirking as he placed a hand on her cheeked and caressed it. "I always loved you Gwen," He whispered gently. She slowly leaned over him and captured his lips with hers. Ben closed his eyes and relaxed dropping the chips and releasing the wheel. He placed his hand gently onto Gwen's waist bringing her in more and deepening the kiss. "I think I love you too" She whispered into his ear.

'BANG'

Ben pushed her away and looked at the large crack in the glass. "Meteorites again" Ben complained slumping and placing his hands on the control raising the ship in a diagonal direction. Gwen quietly moved over to her seat watching him the whole time making sure he didn't kill them both.

* * *

5hrs Later

The redhead awoke sometime later to find the RustBucket had landed. She opened her eyes and removed her earphones noticing the battery had died. "Ben?" She called out hoping he was around. She stood up and looked around.

The window was filled with tiny cracks and a very large hole leading to the outside. "BEN?" She was starting to get worried. She took a step forward about to jump out of it until a swarm of pain overtook her body and she fell to the ground. The last thing she remembered was seeing a bright magnetic light.

* * *

"Ow" She mimed holding her head in utter pain. She felt uncomfy but comfy at the same time. She lifted her heavy hand up and placed it on her head. "There. See. She's waking up" She heard a woman's voice.

"Grandma?" She opened her eyes to find her Verdona in her human form. She turned her head fully to find a normal looking living room. Gwen noticed that she was laying on a dark brown leather couch with a blanket over her. The walls were purple and there was a 70's looking boombox in the corner with a few CD cases stacked ontop.

"Gwen?" She felt a hand come down on her cheek. She grabbed it as it caressed her face. "Grandma. What are you doing here? Where's Ben?" She asked trying to get up but she pushed her back down. "Ben's upstairs with Sunny. He told me everything" Verdona kissed her forehead. "I'm here to help you" She said giving her a quick smirk. "Here? Where's here?" She asked looking around trying to get up yet again. Verdona clicked her fingers making binds coming around Gwen's body causing her to collapse back down onto the sofa. She struggled furiously until Verdona placed her hand back down onto her cheek. "Please, try to relax deary" She leaned forward.

"You're on Antodyne" Gwen gulped.

"Why?" She whispered. "Gwen, you're safe now. Plumbers are forbidden here" She lifted the pillow next to Gwen and placed it behind her head. "And we can fix you're little problem you've been having" She winked standing up and clicking her fingers removing the binds. Gwen rubbed her arms and watched her grandmother hover out of the room and towards the kitchen. She sat up and brought her knees in to a tight hug.

* * *

"BAHAHAHA" Sunny laughed as Ben crossed his arms not in the best of moods. "IT'S NOT FUNNY" Ben shouted at her. "Of course its funny. She's going insane. This is just what the Prefect princess deserves" Sunny smirked resting against her chair. "Why are you here anyway, Sunny. Come to knock torture her?" Ben asked crossing his arms and laying on the large cushion. Sunny pulled out a medium sized camera. "Of course" She got up and walked out. "I seriously thought electricity was illegal here" Ben sighed following her.

* * *

He walked down the stairs and saw the two females sitting on the couch. Verdona passed Gwen a hot steaming drink of what looked like tea. She took it gently and cradled it in her hand about to drink it until she saw her cousin. "Ben!" She tried to get up yet again but Verdona pushed her back down. "Gwendolyn, drink" Verdona pushed the mug up to her mouth. Gwen sighed gulping it down as Ben walked up to her placing a hand on her leg. "How are you feeling?" Ben asked her. Gwen put the mug down and stared up into his green orbs. "Fine, Better even" She turned to Verdona. "You said you could help me?" Gwen asked desperately. "Of course, kiddo" She placed her hands on Gwen's temples.

"Now, Just keep still" Verdona's eyes began to glow and soon Gwen's. Ben sat back and watched the two intrigued. "Nuh," There's was a quick flash and Verdona forced her hands away worried. Gwen opened her eyes and stared up at her. "You can't help me can you?" Gwen slumped. Verdona gulped and looked down. "I'm going crazy. The voices wont stop" Gwen winced her eyes closed and scrunched her hands placing them to her head. "You're not going crazy, Kiddo" Verdona placed a hand on her back trying to comfort her. it made her relax a little until the words poured out of her mouth.

"There's a parasite in you"

* * *

"A parasite?" Gwen stood up. "GET IT OUT OF ME" She took steps away from them and began hitting her head. "Gwen, Stop" Verdona stood up trying to calm her down. Sunny smiled and raised the camera taking a picture. "Priceless" Sunny laughed. Ben stared daggers towards her.

Verdona clasped Gwen's hands and made her look up at her. "Gwen, I don't think you understand. That things not coming out" Verdona told her. "Not coming out what do you mean not coming out it's a parasite?" Gwen asked fearing for her life. "Gwen, Sweety" Verdona sat her back down still keeping a tight hold on her. "If we try rip it out then it'll kill you. it's been connected to you for too long. If we found it in the first week of contracting it then we could've got it out but…" Verdona cut herself off looking at her scared and upset granddaughter.

"I'm so sorry, Kiddo" Gwen winced her eyes closed tear drops hitting her thighs. Ben rubbed her back gently trying to comfort her. it didn't work. "Isnt there anything you can do? We've come all this way" Ben asked desperately. Verdona looked up to him and nodded. "we could try teach you how to control it" Gwen's eyes opened and looked up at her. "But it could take some time" Verdona said a little unsure.

"W-Will it stop the voices?" Gwen asked begging. Verdona caressed her cheek. "I'm not too sure. Maybe" Gwen smiled. "It's a chance" Ben stated. A smile emerged on Gwen's face.

"Where do we start?"

* * *

Thankyou everyone for the reviews so far. Special thanks to Clouffie1986, The Cretin, gabylokita41 segundo vargas-Yes by the way Gwen's darkside has an obsession with Ben,Masato Nakajima, Hakuryuu & Djedefre.

P.S. there will be a sequel to this if anyones wondering and will be set in the Ben 10,000 era.


End file.
